Shadows Unleashed
by pokemonrangerwriter2
Summary: Summer Minami has always been independent, not wanting anyone's help. Cruel events in her past have convinced her that she no longer has any family . But in a frightening dicsovery she finds out that some of the people close to her are her family. Along with her new found family will Summer and her friends be enough to take down Team Darkness and her own father?
1. Chapter 1

Mystery Pov:

I was running toward my house, all my muscles screaming at me to stop. Blood trailed down the side of my face. The gash in my leg was bleeding heavily along with the other injuries I have. As the blood flow got larger and larger, my strength seemed to disappear. Despite all the pain I felt I kept running, desperate to reach my house before they did. The rain fell harder until it was piercing my skin, causing more pain to flood my body. Thunder and lightning crackled overhead. When I reached my house I didn't hesitate to throw open the door, but the sight before me was enough to stop me dead in my tracks. There lying on the ground in front of me were my murdered parents. One seemed to be beaten and stabbed to death, while the other had suffered a different death. They had been beaten and shot, plus if that wasn't bad enough it seems like their killer had ripped off their right arms, exposing the bone it contained. This was a homicide, a pretty serious one at that. Why did my parents have to suffer this kind of fate? What had they done to deserve this? A sense of dread filled my body, the tears I had been fighting back fell at a slow but steady pace. I examined the rest of the room, and what I saw was even worse. The words on the wall struck so much horror in me that I completely forgot about the dread I had felt moments before.

YOU'RE NEXT

The words were carved into the wall with, unmistakably , possibly the same weapon that had killed my parents. A loud clap of thunder suddenly rung out causing me to cast a scared look out the window. I walked over to it, trying to push all the emotions I felt back down. Wherever they were they were surely laughing at me. I then heard a haunting voice fill the air. I looked around curiously and I swore I saw a figure swiftly move from a dark corner in our house. I quickly looked back out the window, telling myself I was just seeing things.

_Calm down, you're just seeing things. Your mind's playing tricks on you. _I told myself.

_If it is then this is one cruel trick_ I thought soon after.

A loud rumble of thunder sounded, and I saw a pair of red eyes staring back at me. I jumped and surprisingly landed against the legs of something. I turned around only to see the figure I had seen before now standing behind me. He had a gun with him, and pretty soon I found myself staring down its barrel. The man pulled the trigger, and I closed my eyes waiting for the impact.

* * *

The lights of an office room flickered, signifying the result of a dying light bulb. A man sat behind his desk, finishing the last of his paperwork when suddenly there was a knock on his door.

"Come in!" He called, not bothering to look up from his work.

The door opened to reveal a thin man, no older than 20, standing at its frame. The man closed the door behind him as he rushed into the room.

"Mr. Aparowitz I have some news for you." The man announced.

Finally Mr. Aparowitz put down his pen and looked up at his assistant, a stern look visible on his face.

"Well, what is it Jeffrey?" Aparowitz snapped.

"Your plans are ready sir." Jeffrey announced.

"Well done, she won't know what hit her." Aparowitz wickedly smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben sighed as he trudged through the fields of the Ranger Academy. He was pretty much having a bad day; first he had to go to the Sick Bay because he had gotten knocked into an irritated Sharpedo infested water, then he got scorched by a Charmander his best friend had captured, and last of all he bumped into a shelf in the library, causing at least 20 books to fall on him.

"At least it can't get any worse." He figured.

While he was walking he failed to notice a net lying on the ground in front of him. So of course he got hoisted high in the air because of that.

"Oh great! I had to open my mouth!" Ben yelled in frustration.

He ended up having to wait at least 2 hours before his friends finally found him. Immediately upon noticing him Keith cracked a joke.

"Hey Ben, how's it hanging?" He joked.

"Ha ha ha, that was so funny I forgot to laugh." Ben responded dryly.

"What are you doing up in that net?" Lunick questioned.

"Oh, I got bored so I decided to play with the famous Mr. Unicactus in a net." Ben replied sarcastically.

"That really exists!" Lunick asked excitedly.

"No you idiot!" Ben snapped back.

"Aww." Lunick said in disappointment before leaving to go sulk.

They all watched him leave, before Kate turned to Ben.

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" Kate asked.

"I'm just tired of everything bad happening to me." Ben sighed.

"Well, I don't think anyone can blame you on that point." Solana agreed.

"Can you get me out of here?" Ben then asked Keith.

"Sure, give me 2 seconds and you'll be outta there." Keith smiled.

After 2 seconds have passed Ben was still in the tree.

"2 seconds huh?" Kellyn mocked.

"Shut up! If you think you can do better then go ahead and be my guest!" Keith growled.

After all his friends failed attempts to get Ben down, they gave up.

"Sorry Ben can't get you out of this one." Kellyn sighed.

"You can't but I can." The gang heard a person say.

They all turned around and saw a girl walking toward them. She stopped by the tree and looked up at Ben.

"You really think you can get him out of there?" Solana asked.

Instead of answering Solana, the girl pulled out and unsheathed a knife before she climbed up the tree. Soon even before a second had passed, the net had been cut and Ben was sitting on the ground, the net laying spread out around him. He then stood up, and the young teen landed nimbly beside him.

"Thanks for helping my friend, my names Kate." Kate introduced.

The teen just stared at her for a minute before turning on her heel and walking off.

"Wow, now THAT was rude!" Lunick said, reappearing beside Kellyn causing him to jump.

"What's her problem?" Solana asked.

"Who knows, but she seems familiar." Keith said, watching the girl walk off.

After the encounter of the mysterious teen, Keith and his friends all walked into the cafeteria for lunch. The gang all laughed and joked around, while Ben was staring out the window. Keith quickly noticed this, and decided to try something.

"Hey Kate can I borrow your water?" Keith asked.

"Why?" she questioned.

"I think Ben is dead, so I'll need to pour water on him." Keith answered simply.

"AHH! Ben's gotten bitten by a zombie! Quick kill him so he won't start a zombie eclipse!" Lunick yelled.

"Were you born stupid or do you have to work at it?" Keith asked, looking at his friend.

"I think I was born stupid." Lunick answered, looking at Keith.

"Congratulations! You won!" Kellyn joked.

"Yay! What did I win?" Lunick asked, now facing Kellyn.

Keith and his other friends rolled their eyes at him. They then all looked at Ben, who hadn't taken his attention away from the window. Keith finally nudged him, causing the teen to jump. Ben then turned toward him.

"Yo, Ben you still thinking about that chick?" Keith asked.

"No. It's just weird." Ben answered.

"What is?" Kate asked.

Ben took his gaze away from Keith to meet Kate's."It's just weird how she managed to cut that net and yet you guys didn't."

"So in other words you're still thinking about her." Keith said.

All of the their friends ignored Keith's response and were now looking at Ben with a quizzical look.

"Yeah, and in a second too. You guys have to admit that's freaky." Kellyn agreed.

"Maybe she's on steroids?" Lunick suggested.

Lunick suddenly got slapped in the back of the head by Solana. Keith and the other guys looked at him in disbelief.

"Steroids? Really?" Solana growled.

"What's wrong with you?!" Kate yelled.

After lunch was over the gang headed up to their dorms. Once up in his dorm Ben plopped onto his bed, tired and exhausted. Lying down on it and staring up at the ceiling. Ben couldn't help but think about everything that had happened during the day. He shook his head and let out a sigh, not removing his gaze from the ceiling.

_Man I'm surprised I didn't die after all the events that occurred today. And I wondered who that girl is._ He thought.

At last sleep managed to overcome him.


	3. Chapter 3

"NO SKATING IN THE HALLS!" A strict teacher, Mr. Kincaid, yelled in anger.

"WE'RE NOT SKATING IN THE HALLS, WE'RE SKATING ON THE STAIRS!"Kellyn yelled back.

"YEAH, SO SUCK IT!" Keith yelled soon after.

While skating down the stairs, Lunick soon lost control of his skateboard. It flew out from under him and hit Kincaid straight in the face, causing him to fall onto the ground. Lunick then tumbled down the stairs, was sent flying by the second to last stair, and crashed into the wall. Everyone busted out laughing, except for Solana, Kate, and Ben. They ran over to him, and knelt down beside him.

"Lunick are you okay?" Solana asked concerned.

"Am I in the sky, because I see birds." Lunick replied dazed.

"Yep, he's fine." Ben answered, standing up from his friend's side.

Kincaid stood up and yelled over all the noise and laughter. He had a black eye from where the skateboard had hit him.

"Alright, you've all had your fun and games! NOW GET TO CLASS!" He screamed.

All the students immediately rushed to their classes. While he was trying to get to class, Kellyn supposedly forgot about Lunick. Unaware that the teen was behind him, he shut the door, causing Lunick to run into it. Kellyn then reopened the door, and casted a look down at his best friend before dragging him into the room. Kincaid shook his head at them, and walked into his classroom door to his awaiting class.

* * *

A young teen was trudging through the snow on her way to the ranger school. Snow fell from the dark clouds that covered the sky. The temperature seemed to fall with each passing second that ticked by. She pushed open the heavy metal gates that blocked the entrance to the school grounds. The female then made her way toward the Ranger Academy school, but got stopped in the process. In front of her was a man who looked at least 62 or older to her.

"Hello, you must be the new student. My name is-

"Lamont. I know" She said cutting him off.

Mr. Lamont stared at her in surprise. He shook his head, clearing his shocked feeling, before looking back at her.

"Yes, but it's Mr. Lamont." He corrected.

"Whatever, what do you want?" She asked impatiently.

Mr. Lamont took his glasses off and polished them.

"I'm here to tell you that in order for you to have permission to be a student in this school, you must take the Entrance Exam." He answered, while cleaning his glasses.

"Where do I take it?" The teen asked.

Lamont then put on his glasses and pointed in the direction of a small building. The girl nodded, walked over to it, and pushed open the door. She then walked inside, letting the door slam behind her in the process. As soon as the door closed the teen found herself surrounded by darkness, until suddenly a spotlight came on. Soon a middle-aged man walked into it, a pikachu by his side.

"Welcome, here you will be taking a test-

"To see if I'm worthy enough to enter this school, let's just get on with it." The female interrupted.

"Excited aren't you?" He smiled.

"You wish." She muttered back.

The man then threw her a small device, which she had caught with ease. She got ready and pressed a button on the styler the man had thrown to her.

"CAPTURE ON!"

A small disk came out and following after it was a line. She quickly moved her arm in a circle, making the disc do a loop around the electric mouse that started to try and break out of the circle she had created. As she continued to loop around the pokemon she noticed it's friend gauge go up with each complete loop that was made around it. Soon the bar was full and she made one final loop before she recalled her capture disk back into the styler.

"Capture complete." She said.

"Well done... My name is Kaplan- Hey!" Kaplan yelled suddenly.

He was shocked to see the teen starting to walk out the building, obviously not wanting to hear him talk anymore. When she was gone, Kaplan let out a sigh.

"I can already tell that she's gonna be a handful no doubt." He sighed.

* * *

Ms. April casted a glance at the clock before she got up from her desk.

"Alright class. As I've mentioned to you already we are receiving a new student today." She announced.

Immediately the class started to buzz with excitement, having had remembered when the teacher had first announced the exciting news.

"Settle down, now I know you all must want to meet them as soon as possible. So you will. You can come in now." Ms. April called.

The teen then walked into the classroom. Ben and the gang were instantly shocked.

"Look, it's her again." Keith whispered to his shocked friends.

She walked to the front of the classroom, keeping her eyes firmly on the teacher that was in the front of the room smiling. The girl turned around to face the rest of the class, and it wasn't very hard for her to be able to pick Ben out of the small class. The teen held his attention for a little longer before she continued to examine the rest of the classroom.

"This is Summer Minami. She's from a large city in Sinnoh, known as Jubilife City. I've been told that her goal is to become a great pokemon ranger. Now with introductions out of the way..Summer why don't you go sit by Ben over there?" Ms. April said.

Summer nodded and walked over to Ben before sitting down in the empty desk to the left of him.

"Hey, What are your parents like?" Ben asked, leaning close to her as soon as the teacher looked away.

"You say one word about my parents, I will rip your tongue off and beat you with it!" Summer immediately threatened, not looking at him.

Ben flinched from her response.

_Wow..talk about violent. _ He thought

Summer kept her gaze on the teacher. Ben stared at her before doing the same.

"Alright class, today I'm allowing it to be a no-study day, if anyone needs me I'll be in the Teacher's Lounge." Ms. April informed them before she walked out the door.

As soon as she left, all the students crowded around Summer.

"Hey, is it true your from Sinnoh?"

"Did you visit Snowpoint City?"

"Do you have a partner pokemon?"

"Hey guys, let's give her some room! I'm sure she doesn't want to be crowded!" Solana said, standing up from her chair.

Her classmates didn't listen to her, and kept bombarding Summer with questions. Finally Summer got so sick of it, she just got up and walked to her dorm. The other students stood there baffled, wondering why she'd left.

"That's what you get for bugging her so much." Kate sighed.

"Hmph I can already tell that she's a snob." A girl named Maria scoffed.

"Says the girl that thinks she's better than everyone else." Lunick muttered low enough for only his friends to hear him.

Ben ran out the door, trying to catch up to Summer.

"Hey wait!" Ben yelled after her.

She ignored him and continued on. He soon caught up to her, and walked by her side. After a few minutes, Ben broke the silence that surrounded them.

"Thanks for getting me out of that net yesterday." He thanked.

Summer didn't answer. Desperate to try and make a conversation with her, Ben kept talking.

"Why did you threaten me when I asked about your parents?" He asked.

"My parents are none of your business is why." Summer growled.

"Did something happen to them?" He questioned farther.

Summer stopped and glared at him, anger burning clearly in her eyes.

"Stop asking me about my parents! If something did happen to them I certainly wouldn't tell the likes of you!" She snapped.

Summer then ran up the stairs and Ben heard her slam her door shut. He let out a sigh and walked up the stairs. On the way he kept wondering why she was so offensive when he asked about her parents. Ben then walked into his dorm, shut the door behind him, and laid down on his bed.

_I wonder why she won't talk about her parents. Did something happen to them she doesn't want to talk about?_

As Ben pondered these questions, his sleepiness became too much and he soon drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Summer awoke and looked around her small room. She then got up and got dressed in her school uniform, her phone rang shortly after she was done.

"Hello?" She asked as she answered.

"Hey, it's your dad." Came her father's voice.

"Leave me alone! I don't wanna talk to you!" She yelled.

The teen threw her phone at the wall, where it broke into pieces. She then plopped back down on her bed in anger. Suddenly there was a knock on her door, which was soon opened to reveal Kate at its opening.

"Hey are you okay? I thought I heard a crash come from in here." Kate asked, concern in her voice.

"I'm fine." Summer said as she looked Kate in the eyes.

Kate looked over at the wall, where Summer's phone laid broken, then back to the her. Summer followed her gaze, and swiftly looked back at her.

"Why is your phone against the wall broken?" Kate asked.

"None of your business!" Summer snapped back in anger.

She then stood up and walked out the room, causing Kate to sigh. Kate closed the door behind the teen, and watched her walk down the stairs. Soon after she walked over to her friends that had watched Summer as well. The gang looked at eachother and shrugged before they started their way down the stairs to their class.

"Hey guys, have you noticed that Summer acts a lot like Keith?" Kate asked, while walking down the stairs.

"How does she act like Keith?" Kellyn asked.

"She's just as easily angered as him." Kate pointed out.

"You've got a point there." Solana answered.

The gang soon reached their classroom, and went inside to their desks. Ben noticed Summer was already there and decided to go and apologize.

"Hey I'm sorry for yesterday. It was none of my business to ask you about what happened to your parents when you clearly didn't want to talk about them." Ben apologized.

"Your right. You shouldn't have tried to make it your business. My family is my concern not yours." She growled.

Ben sighed before sitting down in his seat. Ms. April walked into the room, everybody immediately scrambled to their seats and got quiet real fast.

"Good morning class." She said cheerful.

"Good morning!" The class chorused except for Summer, who didn't seem to be in the mood.

Ms. April noticed this and became a little concerned. Ignoring it for now she continued to greet the rest of the class.

"As you all know today is a special day." Ms. April smiled.

"The day where monkey's rule the world?" Lunick asked.

"No Lunick today is-

"OUTDOOR CLASS!" Everyone chorused except for Lunick and Summer.

"Alright class, let's go and meet with the other students in Ascension Square." Ms. April suggested.

The class all ran out of the room, Ben and his friends waiting outside the door for Summer. As she was about to leave the classroom, Ms. April suddenly stopped her by grabbing her arm. Summer looked back at the teacher, quickly noticing the concern that shone in her eyes.

"Summer are you okay?" She questioned.

"What do you mean!" Summer growled, snatching her arm away from her.

"I mean, that you just don't seem very happy. So I became concerned and started to wonder if maybe your family had something to do with your unhappiness." She answered.

"Its none of your concern about my family issues!" Summer growled.

"Summer, it is my concern if it's making one of my students unhappy!" She responded angrily.

"I don't care! Stay out of my life! You'll just end up getting hurt!" Summer yelled back, before walking out the door and slamming it.

"Summer...I wish I knew how to help you..." Ms. April sighed.

* * *

Summer walked off and toward the entrance of the school, Ben and his gang hurrying after her.

"So Summer do you know where Ascension Square is?" Ben asked.

Summer continued on, pretending to have not had heard Ben.

"She doesn't seem to like us." Solana said, looking at the others.

"She doesn't seem to like anyone! It's been that way ever since yesterday!" Keith said with an irritated sigh.

The gang agreed with him before they ran to Ascension Square.

"Ah there they are, now we can officially begin." Mr. Lamont smiled.

Everybody turned toward the ranger that was standing in the middle of the field. He looked around the group until his eyes landed on Summer. He gave her a smile, in which she didn't return.

"My name is Crawford. I'm a pokemon ranger in Vientown." Crawford started to explain.

"Budew!" A pokemon suddenly called.

A pokemon then appeared on Crawford's shoulder. He smiled and gently rubbed the pokemon's head, who purred in delight.

"This is my partner pokemon, Budew." He addressed.

Soon 4 other pokemon came out from behind him, standing on either side of him. It wasn't hard to tell that he had managed to grab everyone's attention, uet Summer was paying attention, just not as much as the students were.

"These are what pokemon rangers call friend pokemon. When you capture a pokemon, it stays with you until its purpose has been filled." He explained.

"Yawn, you really are boring. I actually thought following you would be fun." A sarcastic voice said.

Summer knew the voice, and turned on her heel, her lips drawn back into a snarl. The students all ran behind Crawford, hoping he would protect them. A man dressed in red came into view, a huge pokemon behind him, the flames on the back of its neck shining brightly. The man's gaze traveled across everyone until it fell on Summer.

"Summer Minami." He smirked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Red Eyes." She growled, spite in her voice.

An attack was suddenly launched at her. It was fast, making it where she barely missed it.

"Hey! Don't you dare try and hurt my student!" Ms. April yelled.

"Oh, and who's planning on stopping me?" Red Eyes sneered.

Another attack was soon launched at Summer, but this time it was a little faster and it managed to graze her arm.

"Pesky girl! Quite dodging!" He growled.

"Not a chance." Summer smirked.

Suddenly an attack was launched toward Crawford. Red Eyes knew, as did Summer, that Crawford couldn't dodge because the students would get hurt, and that would mean that he broke his vow as a ranger to protect everything and everyone. Summer fought the urge to go and defend them. She couldn't protect them due to teh fact that she was the only person strong enough to actually manage to defeat Red Eyes. So she watched in horror as Crawford took the shot and ended up flying backwards, hitting the side of a building hard enough to break through it and knock him out.

"Crawford!" Everyone yelled, very worried about the ranger.

Summer looked in horror at Crawford, a few seconds later anger started to replace her horror, causing her to turn to Red Eyes sharply. The man smirked, and he sent another attack toward her, this one much faster than the other two. Summer didn't have enough time to dodge and was sent flying into a rock that was immediately shattered, the pain she felt was horrible and the slam was almost enough to knock her unconscious as well.

"Now let's get on with what I came here for." Red Eyes said, taking a step toward the students.

Mr. Lamont and Ms. April stood in front of the students causing Red Eyes to stop abruptly and glare at them.

"You guys are just as annoying as her." He growled.

"We're not going to let you hurt any more innocent students!" Mr. Lamont yelled.

"I've had enough of you! Typhlosion, teach them we're not a force to be reckoned with!  
Red Eyes commanded.

The pokemon let out a roar, a white light gathering at the opening of its mouth.

"What's it doing?" A male student asked worriedly.

Before anyone could answer the boy, the light of the attack came hurtling at them. They all clenched their eyes closed, waiting for the pain of the impact. Summer opened her eyes, and saw the attack coming toward them. Without wasting a second she was up on her feet and running toward the others, praying she could get there to them before they got hit. As soon as the attack was about to hit them, Summer threw herself in the way, blocking them from getting hurt. The light soon faded, and everybody was shocked to see Summer standing there.

"H-how? That's impossible! No one would be able to survive a Hyper Beam attack!" Red Eyes yelled in surprise.

"Yeah? Well their not me. As long as I'm standing here, you won't get your hands on whatever it is you want." Summer growled.

Red Eyes regained is composure quickly, and smirked at the teen.

"Well I guess I'm going to need to get rid of you then." He smirked.

"Try all you want, I'm not going anywhere." Summer smirked back.

Red Eyes ripped out a knife, Summer following pursuit soon after. The two then lunged at each other. Every hit that was blocked by the other made the knives emit a clang. Blood spilled from the wounds the other have created. After a while Summer managed to create a gash on Red Eyes's side. He dropped his knife, and fell onto the ground, holding his injured side. He struggled to stand back up, and when he did he glared at Summer, not daring to remove his hand from his side.

"You won this time Minami. I swear this won't be that last time you see me. Next time we meet, I won't hesitate to kill you right then and there." He warned, before he walked off.

The pain and blood loss became too much, and Summer collapsed. As she was falling into unconsciousness, she could barely understand the words people who have gathered around her were saying.

"Summer...okay?"

"Someone...get...nurse."

Finally the pain and blood loss gained control of her, and she fell unconscious. Darkness starting to close in on her.


	5. Chapter 5

Summer awoke in the Sick Bay the next day. She shot up, the pain she felt not strong enough to suppress the memories of yesterday.

"Grr. What the heck is wrong with them? Why can't they just leave me alone!?" She growled angrily.

She jumped down from the bed she was on and left the room. When she walked around the corner, she nearly ran into Ben.

"Oh sorry, I was just coming to check on you." Ben apologized.

Summer didn't say anything, but just walked past him. Ben quickly followed her, and caught up to her outside.

"You know, everyone was worried about you." Ben said.

Summer still didn't respond, and kept walking toward Ascension Square. When the two arrived, they saw Ben's friends talking.

"Hey Summer! You feeling better?" Solana asked suddenly noticing her.

Ignoring Solana, Summer started to examine the statue in the middle of Ascension Square. Finally she found a button at the bottom of it, with a smirk she pressed it. The sound of gears was soon heard, and the statue slowly started to split open. The others stared in shock and surprise, while Summer just stood there watching. When it stopped opening, a hole with stairs leading down into it were visible. Summer tried to walk down the stairs, when she suddenly was stopped by Kate.

_"_Summer_,_ I don't think it's a good idea to go down there." Kate said.

"Kate's right, Summer. It looks dangerous down there." Kellyn agreed.

Summer rolled her eyes and walked down into the darkness of the hole. Soon she found herself enveloped in the darkness even more as she progressed further on. Ben and his friends watched her, before Ben turned to his friends.

"Well, we can't let her go down there by herself. Come on, let's go!" Ben stated before running down the stairs.

The others looked at each other before following Ben.

* * *

Summer shielded her eyes as she started to get closer and closer to the light that was visible at the end of the passage. Her eyes started to adjust to the light as she got close to the end. When she got there, she saw a room filled with books. She walked over to a bookcase, and picked out a large book from its shelf. She flipped through the pages, examining each one as she did. Finally a page caught her eye, and she stopped flipping to read it.

_So that's what they were after! But it doesn't make sense, why would they show up at the ranger school, if it only contains the book about it?_ Summer pondered.

Summer then noticed that something was inside the book. She quickly flipped to the page only to find an object in it. She let out a gasp, having had recognized what it was.

"The Jewel of Life!" She whispered in shock.

She shut the book, and put it back on the bookcase, making sure not to have the jewel inside of it. She looked at the jewel, when suddenly she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Summer! You down here?"

Summer could tell without a doubt that the voice belonged to Kellyn. The rest of the gang walked in, and Kate noticed the jewel right away.

"What's that?" She asked quizzically.

"The Jewel of Life." Summer answered simply as she put it into her pocket.

"The Jewel of Life? What's it do?" Keith asked.

"Is that what that Red Eyes guy was after?" Ben questioned.

"Yeah. I assume that it's a key that'll help them rule the world. So I'm going to protect it." Summer said, as she walked toward the entrance.

"We're going to protect it." Kate corrected.

Summer suddenly froze in her tracks.

"Yeah, we want to help!" Lunick said

"Why?" Summer questioned, not turning toward them.

"Because your our friend. And friends don't let other friends handle things by themselves!" Kellyn said.

"I'm not your friend." Summer said in anger.

"Of course you are! You wouldn't have protected us if you weren't!" Ben said cheerful.

"Just because I protected you from getting hurt, doesn't mean I'm your friend. You never know who I actually was trying to protect. It could've been Lamont, the other students, or April! And you're not helping me! It's to dangerous for you guys to handle anyway." Summer growled as she exited the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that day, Summer was in her room examining the jewel. Then Kellyn walked in, Summer looked up briefly before going back to what she was doing.

"Hey Summer, do you think you could come out here for a while?" Kellyn asked.

Summer looked up again and got out of her bed to follow Kellyn out the door. She saw the others and a few more hanging around the place. Kellyn and Summer stopped in front of his friends.

"Alright guys, I got her. Tell her what she's out here for." Kellyn said.

Summer looked over at Kellyn's friends in confusion.

"Your here to take the Test Of Courage. In this test you will have to find 4 of our stylers and take them down to the downstairs basement." Solana explained.

Summer gave a nod, why she had to take it she'll never know. She knew she was one of the couragest people there.

"Another part is that the person that sits to the left of you has to accompany you." Kate added.

Summer gave another nod, and she and Ben made their way down the stairs. She looked around before heading to the Principal's office. Once inside she noticed a pichu with a styler around it's neck. She then made her way to the beginning of the table, which made the pokemon run in the opposite side. Without wasting a second, Summer jumped over the table and managed to grab the pichu. It sqeaked in surprise and started to wiggle around in her grasp. Summer quickly ripped the string around it's neck to get the styler. She then let go of the pokemon, who immediately ran out the door Ben had left open. Ben watched the pokemon run out the room, before he walked over to Summer's side.

"You know you could've captured the pichu and then take the styler away from it." Ben said.

Summer looked up at him, a smirk visible on her face.

"What fun would that be?" She smirked.

Ben smiled and rolled his eyes. He and Summer left the room and went to the library.

"Maybe we could do a target clear with a Bidoof." Ben suggested.

Summer ignored him, and smashed the crate with her hand.

"Or...maybe not." He soon said after, not managing to hide the surprise in his voice.

Ben stared in surprise at her, she then managed to break the other two as well. She grabbed the styler, and exited the room. Next she and Ben went into Kincaid's room, the heavy stench of hairspray was lingering in the air as they did. Ben started coughing, causing Summer to throw him a look.

"Man, if he keeps putting on that hairspray this place will turn into a grave sooner or later." Ben coughed.

Summer gave him a slight smile, before continuing on. She walked over to a desk and grabbed the styler that had been placed on top of it.

"Alright! On to the basement!" Ben said cheerful, before coughing again.

Summer walked out of the room, and walked down the stairs into the basement. Soon Summer and Ben saw some woodern gates blocking their path.

"Okay we need to go back upstairs and capture a Zubat." Ben said turning around.

Summer noticed a latch on the gate, and walked over to it.

"Or we could just undo this latch." Summer said while unlocking the latch.

Ben turned back around. Summer and Ben then continued their way on through the rest of the basement. The Zubat quickly fled into a corner, no doubt from the looks of it scared of Summer. This time she jumped over the other gate thatbocked their path once again. She turned to Ben, who undid the latch this time. Summer rolled her eyes at hime before the two of them walked toward the basement door. She put the stylers down in front of the door, whie Ben kept guard. Summer stood up and quickly noticed this.

"You know you don't have to keep guard right?" Summer questioned him.

"What if a teacher is still up? We could get into big trouble if they knew we were down here and still up." Ben responded.

"No idiot would be up this late." Summer replied.

"We're still up." He pointed out.

Summer glared at him.

"Don't make me kill you." Summer warned, before kneeling down to examine some of the books on the floor.

Summer picked up a book and began to read it.

"Anyway... what if Kincaid is still up?" He asked.

Summer glanced up at him from the book.

"Like I said an idiot would be up as late as this." Summer said.

"Like I said...we're still up." Ben replied.

Summer threw down the book and stood up to get eye level with him.

"I swear if you say that one more time I'll-

"You'll do what?" He interrupted.

Summer was getting pushed past her limit and by now she fighting the urge to kill him. Summer grabbed hold of the neck of his shirt and pulled him close to her.

"I swear I'll beat you to bloody pulp to where you're on the brink of death and then leave you there for the Mightyena to feed on your rotting carcass when you're dead." Summer growled.

Ben had terror visible in his eyes. Suddenly the door was yanked open, and Summer dropped Ben back onto the ground. She watched as Ben took off toward the stairs, and the sounds of his footsteps filled the air. Summer swore that he was nothing but a wimp.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOWN HERE! THIS PLACE IS OFF-LIMITS TO-OWW!" Kincaid yelped, having just got punched in the face by Summer.

"You broke my nose." Kincaid complained.

"Yeah, well that'll teach you twice before you yell at me once I'm upset." Summer smirked, turning to face him.

"GRR. GET OUT OF HERE!" Kincaid yelled, blood coming from his nose.

"No, I'll leave when I wanna." Summer growled.

"Why you little-

Kincaid lunged for Summer, but she dodged and punched him in the face yet again before bolting back up the stairs. Summer didn't seem to be out of breath in any form, but Ben on the other hand seemed like he was gonna pass out. His friends quickly ran over to her, while Ben was siting down trying to regain his breath.

"Summer are you okay?" Kellyn asked with concern.

Summer gave him a smirk before responding.

"Yeah I'm fine, but Kincaid's gonna need some ice." Summer smirked.

Kate shook her head at Summer. Everyone then went to bed soon after . Summer examined the jewel a little more before she did. Letting out a yawn she placed the object in her drawer and got into her bed. As she fell asleep, Summer couldn't help but remember all the events that had occurred.


	7. Chapter 7

Lunick, Keith, and Kellyn were playing crochet, while Ben and the others watched. It was currently Lunick's turn, and he was trying to focus on the ball.

"Hey Benny!" A voice suddenly yelled.

The sound of the voice startled Lunick and he ended up hitting himself in the nuts with the stick after he hit the ball. The ball was hit unaimed so it ended up hitting Keith in the head, knocking him out cold. Ben shook his head but his friends laughed at the incident. A teen wearing to much makeup ran up to Ben.

"What do you want Maria?" Ben groaned.

"I came here to remind you about our date silly." Maria repiled.

"Our...date?" Ben asked.

"Of course I thought that maybe my dad could make us some reservations for that fancy new restaurant that opened up in Pueltown. " She answered.

Ben made a face. Summer was passing by at that moment and noticed Ben's reaction, Filled with curiosity she decided to listen on to the rest of the conversation.

" I also thought that later on we could go to makeout cove and snuggle." Maria pressed on.

Ben made another face, getting even more disgusted with the idea of a date with Maria. Suddenly Maria was turned around, and they were both shocked to see Summer standing there. Maria was shocked but soon after she turned angry.

"Grr. Who do you think you are laying a hand on me?!" She demanded.

"In case you haven't noticed Ben isn't interested." Summer calmly replied.

"How do you know he's not interested, maybe he saw what you wear and you just took it wrong." She snapped back.

"At least I don't look like I stole a clown's makeup!" Summer shot back.

"How dare you!Do you know who I am?!" Maria demanded.

"Do YOU know who I am?" Summer shot back.

"Yeah you're that new slut Summer Minami." Maria answered angry.

"Wrong." Summer growled.

With a quick movement, Summer grabbed Maria's arm and twisted it behind her back, causing her to flinch in shock and pain.

"I'm your worst nightmare." Summer said.

"You're breaking my arm!" Maria whined.

"Yeah, well I can do a lot worse. Now get out of here and don't let me catch you around them again. Or I'll break more than your arm." Summer threatened.

She then let go of Maria, and pushed her away from her. Maria, almost falling onto the ground face first quickly regained her balance before running off. Ben and his friends turned toward Summer the shock on their faces clearly visible. She met there gaze for a split second, before walking off. After she left Keith had finally woken up from his unconscious state.

"Did she just tell Maria off?" He asked, rubbing his head.

Ben gave a nod, before looking back at Summer, who was leaning against the trunk of a leafless tree, her eyes closed. After the argument the gang, along with everyone else, soon went back to what they were doing. Time slipped away and at some point in the afternoon had Summer fallen asleep. Ben couldn't help but smile, and shook his head at the young teen. Suddenly a scream pierced the air instantly waking Summer up. She got off the trunk of the tree and tore off toward the school. Everyone else that had been playing outside as well followed behind her. When they all got inside, it didn't take long before they noticed that Ms. April was crying. Mr. Lamont was staring at the wall, apparently refusing to look down toward the ground. Mr. Kaplan and Summer were both close to a body that was laying on the floor. The body was lying in their own blood. It didn't take long before the rest of the students realized who it was that had been killed.

Kincaid

Everyone was shocked at the murder, but Summer wasn't surprised in the least. The only thing that shocked her was who was killed. She looked over to the wall, and no doubt words were carved into them.

GIVE US THE JEWEL

Summer clenched her fists and let out a growl. This was another reason to keep it away from them, and for her to protect it. She knew that if she didn't give it to them, countless more people would die...but it was all for the world's sake that she protected it.

_No matter what you do I will not let this jewel fall into your hands. I won't let you take away the lives of millions just for your own sick amusement. _


	8. Chapter 8

Summer's Pov

I was walking toward Vientown, bored out of my mind. Why was I walking to Vientown? It was because Lamont and April have decided to graduate all of us earlier than planned. The crime that had been committed had convinced them that it was to dangerous for the students to be at our school. Yep, cause nothing says being safe better than sending us off to live our dreams when there are criminals on the loose. Anyway, I was told by April that I was stationed in Vientown. Great, just what I need, Crawford and me in the same base. Since the graduation was in the morning and didn't end for quite some time, it ended up being around noon when I got there. I walked in, only to find it strangely vacant, except for the blonde operator behind a desk.

"Where are the others?" I asked rudely.

She looked up and gave me a friendly smile.

"Are you perhaps Summer Minami?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm Summer. Now where are the others?" I growled.

Instead of answering my question, she just held out a piece of paper to me. I snatched it from her before looking over it.

_To whom it may concern, _

_Sorry I wasn't here to greet you myself. My other rangers and me all had an important mission to handle at the moment. So when you get here I want you to deliver the Vien Tribune to everyone in Chicole Village and Vientown, and then immediately report back. By the time you accomplish this the other ranger should be here along with us._

_Base Leader Barlow_

I grabbed the satchel the blonde operator handed me and put it on. I walked out of the base and went to a farm house. I noticed a woman was outside tending to a Milktank. I threw her a newspaper that landed perfectly on the ground beside her. She blinked up in surprise and noticed me. She gave me a wave, I didn't bother to return it. Let's just get one thing straight. I'm _ not _a friendly person.

"Are you one of the new rangers?" She asked me.

I turned to her, a little irritated that she had stopped me. I really wanted to get this mission and/or request over with.

"Yeah, I'm a new ranger." I answered.

"Great, it's wonderful to have a new person to meet. My name is Big Bertha, and you're?" She asked.

"Summer." I stated before walking off.

I carried on, this time I just stuffed the newspapers into mailboxes, or gave it to the children. I soon realized that not a lot of people like to wokr outside...except perhaps that Big Bertha woman. Well anyway, if a person didn't have a mailbox or possibly no children I would open their door, and just throw the paper inside. I really didn't care if it hit anyone. I don't think anyone would believe how many times I'd had to open a door and throw the newspaper in the house. Finally I was delivering the Vien Tribune to the last house in Chicole Village. I opened the door, and was about to toss it inside when suddenly I found myself pinned to the side of the house a minute later. I was surprised that the mysterious thing or person, I'm not racist, had caught me off guard. I noticed that it was a creepy old man. He had yellow eyes, not what you regularly see.

_Great a creepier Kincaid. Just what I need... _

"Well aren't you cute. Such a shame that you're gonna be a decoration." He said.

He then attempted to drag me into his house. I quickly kicked him in his leg as hard as I could. I heard a loud crack as I broke his bone. He let out a yelp, but as soon as he looked up I had my knife out. He held up his hands, showing defeat.

"I'm _not _ cute I'm _deadly._ And if you wanna live I suggest you _never _lay a hand on me again or else you won't only lose your life you'll lose your head as well. Do you understand me!?" I growled threateningly.

He gave a quick nod. I then grabbed him by his shirt collar and threw him into his house, and slammed the door shut. I made my way toward Vientown. Little did I know that as I left he was watching me.

"Don't you worry my precious, one day you'll be mine." He smirked.

* * *

I was walking home, the pokemon scurrying out of my way. Good, I don't like things in my way anyway. I soon got to the base and walked inside. I saw everyone was back; Crawford, Barlow, Elaine, and Luana, but I didn't expect one of the other ranger students to be there.

"Ahh, there she is now." Barlow smiled.

The teen he was talking to, turned around and I didn't expect the person to be one of Kate's friends.

"Summer, I didn't expect you to be the other ranger." He said cheerfully.

"Yeah, well I am." I growled.

"Summer this is Ben. He's the other ranger assigned here." Barlow explained.

"Whatever." I said, out of the corner of my eye I could see Crawford staring at me.

_Yep, make me think you're even a bigger creep..great first impression_

"Anyway thank you for delivering the newspapers. Your uniforms will be arriving tomorrow and your bedrooms are in the back." He informed us.

"Nah, I thought they were on the roof." I replied sarcastically.

Barlow rolled his eyes at my response. Hey he should know what he's dealing with..I mean seriously I used to come here all the time when I was little. I knew from the look in Barlow's eyes that he had planned something, something I would surely kill him for no doubt. I opened the door, and shot a glare at Barlow, who quickly hid his face behind a newspaper. Great, we didn't hae to share a bed..although us sharing a room I wasn't too pleased with. Ben and I walked into the room, he took the right bed while I took the left. I laid down, and closed my eyes, trying to let sleep overcome me.

"Hey Summer, why are you so aggressive all the time?" Ben asked.

"Becuase I am." I shot back.

"I'm serious. Why are you?" He questioned.

"Don't worry about it and go to sleep." I growled.

I didn't hear anything else for a while. Hopefully he's asleep. Soon I fell asleep as well moments later.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Ben and Summer were awoken by the sounds of someone screaming. Summer reached over on her nightstand and grabbed her knife,got up, and she opened her door and threw it. Luana ,who had been screaming about something, nearly missed the knife that was aimed at her.

"Shut up! It's 12 in the morning!" Summer growled before she slammed her door.

"Who was it?" Ben muttered.

"Luana" Summer answered before getting back into bed.

Soon after she closed her eyes, Luana started screaming again. Ben and Summer got up, understanding that they weren't going to get anymore sleep, and got dressed. They both walked out of their room.

"Sorry Summer and Ben, should've warned you. Luana screams when she talks most times." Barlow apologized.

Summer shot him a glare, and ripped her knife out of the wall.

"What were you screaming about anyway?" Ben asked.

"Oh, I was telling them that there was a fire outside in the Vien Forest." Luana explained, not the littlest bit worried.

"OMG THERE'S A FIRE IN VIEN FOREST!" Luana screamed out suddenly, recalling what she said.

Luana then ran around the room, panicking. At a point she ended up running straight into a wall, getting knocked unconscious.

"Thank Arceus." Elaine muttered.

Summer and Ben both looked at each other before running toward the forest. They stopped at the entrance, and saw the blazing fire that was consuming the forest. The light flickered across their faces, along with the other citizens gathered around there. Summer clenched her fists , and bolted inside, Ben followed her soon after. The heat of the flames continued to get intense as they kept going inside, evacuating all the pokemon that they could. When they got to the middle of the forest, Summer noticed that the heat was beginning to become too much for Ben.

"You keep looking around here to make sure we didn't miss any pokemon." Summer commanded.

Ben gave a nod before running off, Summer watched him leave and continued to push on through the burning woods. The fire was taking away her strength as she continued on. Summer couldn't find any pokemon around, until she saw a small Eevee that appeared to be unconscious. She quickly noticed a burning log on top of the pokemon, the light of the flames giving the blood on it a slight glimmer. Summer ran over to the burning log and grabbed hold of the branch. Using as much strength as she could manage she tried to pick it up. At some point though the Eevee seemed to have regained consciousness, and looked up to see Summer. The young teen had finally lifted the branch off the ground enough to let the pokemon get out.

"Run." Summer growled, straining to keep the branch from falling back onto the ground.

The Eevee kept its gaze on Summer for a while before crawling as best as it could out to safety. The small normal type got out and Summer dropped the log. As it made contact with the ground, a loud thud echoed throughout the forest. She watched the pokemon limp off, finally noticing that it had burn marks upon its injured body.

_No doubt in my mind he caused this chaos...probably hurt that Eevee as well _ Summer thought bitterly as she progressed throughout the place.

"Well well, Summer Minami. Long time no see." A female voice said.

Summer turned around sharply, emitting a growl from her throat. Suddenly woman came out, wearing only black clothing.

"Susan." Summer growled.

"How have you been doing?." Susan sarcastically asked.

"Cut the chitchat! I know you don't care!" Summer growled back.

"Humph. Such a smart child..It's no wonder he wants to get rid of you so badly." Susan smirked

"Why do you work for him then!" I growled.

"Let's get down to business. I know you have the Jewel." Susan said, ignoring Summer's response and turning very serious.

"What jewel?" Summer asked sarcastically.

"Don't play dumb with me! I know you've gotten it hidden, and I plan on finding it one way or another." Susan growled.

"You're not going to get it as long as I live." Summer shot back.

Before Summer knew it, Susan grabbed Summer by her shirt and slammed her into a dead tree that had died from the flames. She took Summer's knife out of her pocket and unsheathed it.

"Well I guess I'm going to need to kill you then. Make sure you say hi to Arceus for me." Susan smirked.

WIth those words said, Susan used her full force and slammed the knife into Summer's chest, killing her instantly. She pulled it out and let got of Summer, causing her limp body to fall onto the ground. Susan dropped the knife, Summer's blood gleaming from the light of the flames. Susan walked off, a satisfied smirk visible on her face as she did.


	10. Chapter 10

Ben's Pov:

I had finally gotten all the pokemon out of the part of the forest I was in. I looked toward where Summer had run off. I was worried, I didn't know Summer all that well, but I don't think she would take this long. I decided to go check it out.

"Summer!" I called out.

I looked everywhere, I couldn't find her, but I wasn't going to quit so easily. Summer may not like me, and no matter what she says sh's still my friend. Suddenly I noticed a figure lying on the ground. As I progressed further I started to see the Vientown ranger uniform on the person. I felt horror start to form inside me.

_Please don't be her, please don't let it be her _I thought as I got closer

I soon knelt down beside the person, and rolled the teen over. Horror overcame me when I saw who it was. The person was exactly who I was hoping it wouldn't be. I saw a stab wound where her heart was. Tears came into my eyes. They cascaded down my face. I checked for a pulse. Not finding one, I started to panic.

"No, she can't be. What am I gonna do?" I worried.

I picked her up bridal style and started to make my way toward the entrance. On the way, I was praying that it wasn't to late.

* * *

Summer's Pov:

All I saw was darkness around me.

"Summer..." A voice whispered.

I looked around confused.

"Summer." It said again.

I turned around again, and found myself becoming infuriated.

"Who's there! Show yourself!" I yelled.

Before I knew it, a white light shone, and a figure shown inside of it. The person was somehow familiar to me. I took a step toward them. The figure had brown hair along with green eyes.

"Mom?" I breathlessly asked.

The female smiled and held her arms out to me. I gave a smile and ran to her, letting her embrace me in a hug. I felt tears fall from my eyes, she gently rubbed my back in a soothing manner.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I asked once I had pulled away.

"I came here to get you sweetie." She answered with a smile.

"Get me for what?" I asked curiously.

"To welcome you home. Come with me honey, that way you, me, and the rest of our family can be together again." She said, outstretching her hand toward me.

I honestly wanted to see my family again. It had been a long time since I had seen any of them. I grabbed her hand and followed her into the light, but I heard another voice call out to me.

"Summer..." it said.

I turned around, I couldn't put my finger on it, but they sounded familiar.

"Please don't leave me..." it said again.

Whoever's voice it was, it sounded like they were about to cry. I turned back toward my mom, she looked back at me, no expression visible in her eyes. She gave me a nod, understanding my decision.

"I understand, go back to your friends. I'll be waiting for you to return." She said giving me a smile.

I pulled her into a hug.

"I'll see you again mom." I said.

"I'll be waiting for you. I love you Summer." She responded, giving me a kiss on the head.

"I love you to mom." I said.

I felt her slip from my grasp, and noticed her fading.

"Summer, make sure you protect the jewel from Team Darkness. Don't let them get their hands on it." She said before she completely faded.

"I won't." I promised quietly.

Before I knew it, the light went away, and I was surrounded by darkness once more. Soon I found myself regaining consciousness. I opened my eyes, the light of the room, temporarily blinding me. I opened my nightstand, and grabbed the jewel inside. I pulled it out and put it into my pocket of my uniform. I let out a groan as I dragged myself out of bed. I stumbled to my door, on my way I could hear chatter on the other side. I walked out, my vision clearing.

"Summer!" Luana yelled, before tackling me in a hug.

The others soon followed, creating a group hug among us. Finally after a while they let go, and I remembered about everything that had happened.

"What about the-

"Don't worry Summer, we put out the fire, and all the pokemon were cured of the problems they had." Barlow quickly mentioned.

I gave a nod, happy that everything was fine.

"You gave us quite a scare." Elaine said, smiling at me.

"Since you nearly died, while doing your duty as a ranger, I think you deserve a day off tomorrow. You to Ben." Barlow said.

"I'm going out for a little while." I said, and walked out the door toward Nabiki Beach.

I stood on the shore, letting the waves lap at my shoes. I looked over the ocean at the horizon. I pulled the jewel out of my pocket, and tore my gaze away form the horizon to look at the jewel. I then clenched it in my hand, and looked back at the horizon. The wind gently ruffled my hair.

_Team Darkness you better watch out, cause I'm back and I mean business. _

I grasped the jewel tighter in my fist, determination shining in my eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

"Alright, I have some important news to tell you." Barlow said.

Most of his workers were sitting on the couch, Summer on the other hand was leaning against the wall, arms crossed against her chest. Ben stood beside her. Everyone was listening to their leader, while the blonde operator continued doing inventory.

"Today I have made arrangements for us to travel to Sinnoh." Barlow announced.

The whole base started to talk in excitement, during it Ben gently nudged Summer.

"Maybe we can meet your family." Ben suggested.

Summer didn't respond, not really listening to him.

"Because of transportation problems we'll have to take a ride on a boat there. Sadly since the other captains are still suffering from the storm last week, we'll be heading to Pueltown. So let's go." He said, grabbing his bag by his side.

All the people, except the blonde, grabbed their stuff and walked out the door. Summer was the last out the door, not giving a crap that the others were waiting on her.

"On to Pueltown!" Crawford yelled.

Summer rolled her eyes, causing Ben to smile. The gang was way ahead of her by now, Ben decided to walk slowly so Summer could catch up.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, just not so excited to go to Sinnoh." Summer answered.

"Isn't that were you were born?" Ben questioned.

"Yeah, so?" Summer said, looking at him.

He shrugged.

"Nothing I was just wondering." He shrugged.

The two continued in silence, when they reached Pueltown they had lost Barlow and them.

"Oh my Arceus, we lost them. We lost them. What are we gonna do?" Ben said panicking.

Summer rolled her eyes, and walked off toward the harbor. Ben stopped and quickly ran after her. The couple walked into a small shop, Summer ignored a hello that she had gotten from the manager.

"Still the same as always." He chuckled, as he watched them leave.

They went outside and noticed that they were all in the boat, waiting for them. Little did they know that an injured Eevee was following close behind.

"Hey guys where were you?" Elaine asked.

"We got lost." Ben answered.

"Well get on, so we can get there." Barlow said impatiently.

Summer threw their stuff on board. Crawford extended his hand out to Summer, which she took and let him help her on. Crawford did the same to Ben. Being unnoticed the Eevee jumped onto the boat.

"Okay folks it'll take about 2 hours before we get there so kick back and relax." The captain announced.

Everyone grabbed their stuff and went to their rooms. About an hour and a half later they all went on the deck and hanged out. While the others swam, Summer decided to chill against the rails of the boat. Everything was super calm and peaceful. She was watching the pokemon pass by, when suddenly she felt a sudden pain. Summer put a hand to her head, trying to ease her massive headache. She knelt on the ground, her headache increasing. Suddenly Summer heard voices.

_zel!_

_"Settle down, so we can capture you!"_

_Azelf!_

The voices disappeared as quickly as they had come. Summer's eyes snapped open, she noticed that the others were by her side. Ben the closest to her, had a hand on her back.

"Summer are you okay?" Ben asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Summer said, standing up.

"You sure?" Elaine asked, just as concerned.

"positive." Summer answered.

Truth be told, Summer was lying. She knew what was happening, and she was pissed. She took the jewel out, and held it in her palm, her grasp on it tight.

_Hang on a little more Azelf, we'll be there soon. _

Summer was growing impatient as time slowly went by. The only thing she could think of was finding and protecting Azelf. When they finally landed in Pastoria City, Summer jumped over the rails of the boat, and took off, leaving the others confused. They looked at the captain, who was shaking her head at her.

"She used to do this all the time, I've become use to it." He said, chuckling softly.

* * *

Summer tore through the small city, ignoring everyone welcoming her back. She ran past Crasher Wake, not able to hear what he said. Summer kept running, becoming more and more worried as she went. She finally arrived at Lake Valor, and was greeted by a Lapras. Summer quickly got on, and the pokemon sped toward the little cave Azelf lived. As soon as they arrived, Summer got off the pokemon and ran inside. She was filled with horror as she noticed that the legendary was gone.

"I'm to late. Grr. why did it have to take 2 hours to get here?" Summer growled infuriated at herself for not getting here fast enough.

She walked out, still angry.

"Laa." The pokemon asked, sensing Summer's anger.

"Yeah, everythings fine. Let's just go." Summer growled getting back on the pokemon.

The pokemon swam away from the shore, and continued on in silence. Summer got off the pokemon, and walked off, her anger slowly leaving. She headed to Jubilife, knowing Barlow would go there since it had the nicest hotel. It was difficult getting there, since people kept trying to talk with her, and annoying her. She socked some guy in the face, because he wouldn't leave her alone. It was around 7 when she got there, and she noticed everyone was still up talking.

"Hey Summer! Why did you run off?" Crawford asked.

"Don't worry about it." Summer growled, slamming the door to her room.

"Wow, she seems ticked." Luana said.

"Something probably happened." Elaine shrugged.

Ben got up and walked in, he noticed she was siting in her bed, her head in her hands. He sat down beside her.

"Hey are you okay?" Ben asked.

"I couldn't protect her." Summer muttered.

"Protect who?" Ben asked quizzically.

"Azelf! I failed. They took her, and now I don't know where the heck she is, and she'll probably get killed!" Summer growled.

"I'm sure you'll get her back, besides you're the strongest and most determined person I know." Ben said smiling.

Summer took her head out of her hands and placed them on the bed. She shook her head, Ben noticed the jewel was sitting beside the lamp. Ben gently placed his hand on top of hers and intertwined their fingers. Summer was to upset to give a crap, so she didn't pull her hand away.

"Don't worry Summer, you still have Mesprit and Uxie. They know they can count on you to protect them. Besides if you ever need help, me and the others are here for you." He said gently, getting up and walking back out.

Summer laid down on her bed, and stared up at the ceiling.

_Ben's right. Uxie and Mesprit are still safe. As long as they don't get them, everything will be fine. But until Uxie and Mesprit get threatened I'll need to keep my priority on trying to defend the jewel. _She thought determined.

She shot up, confused and worried.

_Wait, if Azelf is gone, does that mean that they took Uxie already? I've gotta go check, it doesn't matter how long it takes. I need to know._

Summer got out of the bed, and walked out, making sure to pocket the jewel as she did. Summer noticed that everyone was asleep, and quietly crept over to the door. She pulled on a jacket and gloves before leaving the room. The teen made her way through the lobby and walked outside. Once outside she immediately captured a Staraptor, and got onto it.

"I need you to head to Snowpoint City." Summer said.

"Star!" The pokemon cried, understanding.

Then the pokemon took off. After a fair amount of time, they finally made it to Snowpoint City. As they descended Summer jumped off the pokemon and released it, letting the pokemon fly back into the air. Summer ran to Lake Acuity, and climbed up the steep slope. When she finally got to the top, she made her way through the entrance. Summer jumped into the lake, ignoring the bitter cold that greeted her as she did. Summer swam to Uxie's cave, hoping that the pokemon was there. She made it to the cave, and she climbed out of the freezing lake. She walked in, but soon found out that it was empty like Azelf's. Summer turned on her heel and walked out, the teen dove back into the water, the cold nearly took away her breath. As she walked out the entrance of Lake Acuity, she saw the same Staraptor sitting there, waiting for her. Summer climbed onto the pokemon, and flew back to Jubilife. Summer noticed it was around dawn when she got there. She knew Ben would be up by now, he was just that kind of person. Summer went up to the room she and the others were sharing, and took off the jacket along with the gloves. She soon noticed that Ben was still fast asleep on the floor, Summer shook her head, her hair still wet from the dive she took. The female then walked into her room, put on some warm pajamas, and crawled underneath the blankets of her bed.

_Don't worry Mesprit. I'll make sure you stay safe. No matter what happens I'll protect you. _Summer thought before she finally fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Summer's Pov:

_Help me!_

I looked up from my whittling a stake out of the wood I held in my hand. The others seemed to notice rather fast and stopped what they were doing.

"What's wrong Summer?" Luana asked.

I didn't answer. I swear I felt like something was wrong. _Really _wrong. I shot up from my seat, surprising the others. I immediately bolted out the room, through the lobby, and ran toward Lake Verity. I knew that it was Mesprit, I don't know how but I just knew. Mesprit was in danger and somehow I knew about it. By the time I got there I realized that my feeling was right. She was trying to be caught, but not by who I suspected it to be. Instead it was Team Magma and Team Aqua generals, Drake and Paul. By their sides was a Swampert and Infernape, and the two pokemon fired attack after attack at the lake guardian. She seemed exhausted, and I soon saw that it had taken a lot of damage.

"Grr. Enough of this! Swampert use Hyper Beam!" Drake commanded.

The water type/ground type opened it's mouth and fired the attack commanded. Mesprit's eyes glowed and a wall showed up in front of it. Since the guardian was weak, the wall wasn't as strong as normal. The Hyper Beam shattered the wall and hit the legendary.

"Mesprit!" The pokemon cried out in pain.

She was sent flying and she slammed into the trunk of a big oak tree. There it collapsed onto the ground unconscious and barely breathing. Drake smirked and took out a small box. He then threw the object toward the trio member. As soon as the box was about to make contact with Mesprit, it was intercepted by a small rock. The two generals stared shocked and baffled as the box flew into the lake. I got in front of Mesprit, guarding it from getting hurt.

"Summer Minami!?" The two spoke in unison.

"Yeah it's me! I'm not going to let you take Mesprit!" I yelled.

Paul regained his composure faster than I expected.

"Destroying you is the easiest way to get this job finished." He smirked.

I let out a growl. They wanted to fight me, fine I don't give a crap, let them. They'll learn the hard way that I'm going to take them down, and protect Mesprit from them. I took out my knife and unsheathed it, getting ready for what was ahead of me. I lunged at them, anger boiling. I ended up stabbing Drake, and the blood from it left a dark blood stain on his red clothes. Paul grabbed me, but I elbowed him in the stomach. He bent over grasping his stomach, I took the time to get him in his shoulder. Honestly I was doing a fair amount of damage to them, but they managed to do more. Soon I found myself on my knees on the ground, holding my bleeding stomach, the pain of my wounds taking its effect on me. The two looked down at me, while one grabbed Mesprit by the throat, probably choking her. I tried to stand up, wanting to get Mesprit back from them. I pretty much figured out why they had fought like they did. Grr. I couldn't stand it. The two shoved Mesprit into an electric cage, who had regained its energy and had tried to get to me. I watched them walk off, angry and frustrated. I had failed my mission.

* * *

Ben's Pov:

The others and me asked everyone about Summer, hoping anyone had seen her. We had finally found her, walking back to Sandgem Town. I was shocked, she looked like she had gotten into a fight, which didn't surprise me.

"Summer what happened?" Barlow asked.

"They got her." She mumbled.

She looked like she was gonna pass out, we had to get her back to Jubilife.

"Who did?" Crawford asked.

"Team Darkness?" Luana questioned.

"No. Team Aqua and Magma." She said.

I was surprised, it wasn't Team Darkness this time, but I wasn't very quick to figure out why.

"Come on, let's get you back to Jubilife." Elaine said, gently pulling Summer.

When we were back, the doctor had got Summer bandaged, and told her that she had to rest. I decided to take the time to ask her about what happened.

"Summer, you say that Team Aqua and Magma got Mesprit this time?" I asked.

Summer nodded as a response, her eyes were closed.

"Team Darkness got Uxie and Azelf last time right?" I questioned.

"Yeah." She replied not understanding or caring where this is going.

"It may be possible that Team Magma, Aqua and Darkness are all working together." I answered.

Summer opened her eyes, and put her hands behind her head, staring up at the ceiling.

"I know." She responded after a while.

I was baffled, she knew all about them working together, and let me just figure this out?

"You knew?" I asked.

Summer looked at me, no expression to tell how she was feeling.

"I figured it out at the battle. The two generals fight just like me, so it sorta gave it away." She replied casually, before looking back up at the ceiling.

"Oh, I'm gonna let you sleep, yell if you need anything." I said, getting up.

I stood at the doorway, and watched Summer for a bit. She turned on her side, falling asleep.

"Night Summer." I whisper before shutting the door.

"Is she alright?" Crawford asked concerned.

"Yeah, she just needs some sleep." I replied.

I soon joined in with the poker game they were playing, trying to keep my mind off of Summer for the moment.

* * *

Summer's Pov:

When I fell asleep, I was greeted with the darkness I knew so well. This time was different though. I could hear a voice plead to me.

_Help us_

I didn't understand why I kept hearing voices. It was or at least felt weird to hear them.

_Come help us_

At this last plead, a light suddenly shone. Instead of what it was last time, it was...a vision. I could see the walls of a hallway, and the vision was sorta giving me a tour of the place. I suddenly found myself at a door that was thrown open. Inside of it were cages, not normal cages, electricity was sparking all around them and in the inside as well. Speaking of inside the cages I saw none other than the trio inside each cage. Mesprit and Uxie were lying on the cage's floors, while Azelf desperately tried to escape.

_Az! Azelf! _

As quick as the vision had come it had gone. I sat up in bed, startling Ben who was beside me on a chair.

"Summer?" He asked.

I ignored him, and got up. He stood up as well.

"Summer, what are you doing? You know you need to rest." Ben said worriedly.

Once again I ignored him, and walked out the door. The others were peacefully asleep, I quickly slipped on my jacket. After I had gotten outside, Ben tried to stop me.

"Summer, you shouldn't be moving around! You need to rest!" Ben exclaimed.

I looked him in the eyes, before I continued walking. I knew where they were keeping them, and I needed to get there quick. I walked to Spear Pillar, trying to ignore the rants Ben was saying. I looked around the empty place, nothing was out of place. I walked forward, and stepped on a switch while I was examining the place. Before I knew it I had ended up falling, I heard Ben yell my name. Suddenly I landed on a floor, I looked around seeing nothing but darkness. Then a light was turned on, and gave me full view of the room I was in.

"Summer! Are you okay!?" Ben yelled down.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" I yelled back.

Before I knew it Ben had jumped down and landed beside me. We both continued on, knowing that we couldn't turn back. We walked for what seemed like hours, checking every room, to see if the lake guardians were in any of them. With Team Darkness members stopping us, and making us capture pokemon, it took even longer. Finally we found the door they were behind. I was shocked, it was even worse seeing it in person. By now Azelf was running low on steam, while Mesprit and Uxie were hanging on to life.

"Zelf!" Azelf said, excited to see me.

"Azelf do you know how to turn this off?" I asked.

Azelf pointed off toward a panel over to the right. I gave a nod and walked over there. It said that it needed a password, I mentally cursed myself, knowing that he wouldn't make it easy. I quickly typed in words I thought might be it. Finally something clicked, and I suddenly knew the password. I quickly typed in the words DEATH, and wasn't shocked when it let me into the system. I messed around with the computer, trying to figure out how to turn it off. Finally I figured it out, and turned off the electric cages. It didn't help very much, but it kept the electricity from apparently draining the energy. The lights suddenly turned off or dimmed, I couldn't tell. I opened the gates, and the Azelf flew around me in excitement. Uxie and Mesprit had to be taken out of the cage, and when we had gotten them, we walked off.

"That was easy." Ben said.

"Yeah, _to _easy. Be on your guard, you never know what's gonna happen." I warned.

Suddenly an alarm went off, I knew what it meant. To me, it meant we needed to get out and fast. I grabbed Ben's hand and started to run, spikes soon came out of the walls and ceiling, slowly closing in on us.


	13. Chapter 13

"Barlow chill. I'm sure they're fine." Luana told her leader, who was currently pacing back and forth across the floor.

"Luana it's been 24 hours and they're still missing. How's everything fine?" Elaine asked confused.

"I didn't say everything was fine, I said they're probably fine. Besides, if your missing for a day everything's okay." Luana answered.

"No it means that either something's wrong or something went wrong."Elaine corrected.

"Elaine's right. First the lake trio disappear one after the other, then Summer and Ben disappear soon after. It's not right." Alexandra, the blonde operator said shaking her head.

"Maybe he's got them." Luana suggested.

"Red Eyes?" Elaine questioned.

"No the _other _he."Luana said.

"Drake?" Alexandra asked.

"No." Luana sighed.

"Josh?" Elaine questioned.

"No! I mean-

"Shut up! There's no way Summer would let that dirtbag catch her, Ben or the lake trio!" Crawford suddenly snapped, standing up and glaring at the three.

"Crawford's right. Summer's to...well violent to get captured so easily. She'd put up a deadly fight, before she lets anyone kidnap her." Barlow agreed, finally having had stopped pacing and looking at the others.

"Well if he didn't kidnap them then what happened to them?" Alexandra questioned.

"I don't know, but we can only hope that they're okay. Wherever they are." Barlow sighed.

* * *

Summer's Pov:

Ben and I sped up, trying to escape the death trap that continued to close in on us. Azelf was flying close to me, throwing her brother occasional worried looks. Uxie and Mesprit didn't show any signs of waking up anytime soon. If we didn't get out of here they, along with us, wouldn't have to worry about waking up anymore. The exit seemed to be getting farther and farther away from us. When the walls were about to enclose us, we threw ourselves out the door. We heard the wall close a second later after we had escaped. It had barely missed us. Azelf got up, Ben and I following pursuit soon after. The lake guardian and I started to walk off, but were stopped in our tracks when we heard Ben starting to panic. We turned around and faced him.

"Wait, where's Uxie and Mesprit?!" Ben panicked.

He looked behind him before he ended up breaking down crying and sobbing. I didn't know, nor care, if he was crying real or fake tears.

"Oh no! They're dead! We've failed them!" He sobbed.

I rolled my eyes, starting to become impatient. We had to get out of here as fast as we could, and at least in one piece.

"Stop being such a drama queen! They're not dead, they've just teleported somewhere that's safer than here." I growled.

Ben slowly got up, I could see a questionable look on his face.

"How do-

"I'm not an idiot that's how!" I interrupted, getting even more impatient by the minute.

I turned back on my heel and continued on my way. The alarm was still going off, alerting everyone that two rangers were on board. I heard Ben starting to follow after me, while muttering under his breath about the security.

"They've got a horrible security protection system thing." He mumbled under his breath.

"That was only the first trap we've seen. They have more and each one gives a higher percentage of death than survival." I said, not bothering to turn around.

Azelf nodded her head, agreeing with me. Of course I was right, I knew the boss would have a dangerous security system. When we got to a certain part of the hideout I heard footsteps and voices.

"Split up! We've got to find those rangers!" One voice ordered.

I quickly grabbed Ben's shirt and yanked him into a dark corner so we wouldn't be seen by them.

"What the-

"Shut up!" I hissed.

He soon fell silent and we waited for the guys to pass. Their footsteps sounded far away by now. Once we were sure that they were gone we left the small place. We continued on, making sure to stay out of the sight of the admins. As soon as we entered another room, I noticed a lever. Ben and Azelf noticed after I had.

"Hey look! A lever! That must be a good sign!" Ben exclaimed.

"When is a lever in a room, all by itself ever a good thing!" I said.

Ben ignored my question and went to go pull it. After he had, spikes shot out of the ground, barely missing Ben because on the fact that I pulled him out of the way.

"What are we gonna do now?"Ben asked.

I looked at the spikes and then the ceiling. A smirk came across my face, and I walked over to them.

"We climb." I answered.

Getting a firm grip on the metal, I started to climb. Ben gawked at me for a while before he actually started to climb. As soon as I reached the top, making sure I wasn't going to lose my grip, I pushed on the ceiling in different places. I felt it give away in a spot that was close to being out of my reach. I pushed on it harder and it finally gave, making a hole. Ben was a little farther away than me. I used one hand, and grasping the edge of the hole I made and let go of the spike. I knew this was dangerous, because the edge could crumble away, and I could end up falling to my death. I didn't care though, I wanted to get out of here, or at least get Azelf out. If it meant giving up my life, so be it. Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit would be free from these people, and that's all I cared about. Anyway once I had let go of the spike, I ended up swinging a little, using my other hand I got hold of the other edge as well.

"Hey! There they are!" I heard someone yell from the ground.

They had found us. Those dipsticks had actually found us. I hoisted myself up, and climbed onto the roof. I felt a soft breeze ruffle my hair and uniform. I immediately realized that I was outside. I turned back around and looked downward to see what was happening. I noticed that the dipsticks were climbing the spike just as we had. Ben was close to reaching me. He followed my procedure, except he outstretched his other hand after he had let go of the spike. I helped him up while trying to see how close the admins were from reaching us. I took out my knife and unsheathed it. I wasn't worried about losing this one, I had another one. I threw it down, aiming for the person that was the closest to reaching us. Unfortunately he dodged it, yet the others weren't as lucky. The weapon hit the second person in the forehead, killing him and causing him to fall backwards. He ended up knocking into the other admins, making them fall off as well.

"Zelf." Azelf suddenly said.

Ben jumped, not knowing that she was there. Honestly I had lost track of where she had went. I grabbed Ben's hand, when I noticed that he was really close to reaching us. I took off, dragging Ben along the way, just as the admin had reached us. Finally the first pair of footsteps suddenly changed into six or seven more. By the sound of it, he had called for backup. After a while, Azelf finally teleported us. I looked around examining the place that surrounded us. I couldn't believe it. We were out. Azelf had actually gotten us out.

"Freedom! We're free at last!" Ben yelled loudly.

I rolled my eyes, really annoyed by this point. Azelf shook her head at him.

"We weren't trapped." I said.

"It felt like it." Ben replied.

Before I could say anything else, I heard two pokemon cry out to us.

"Uxie!"

"Mesprit!"

The other two lake guardians appeared. They circled around us in joy. Once the two were done with that, they hugged Azelf. I then just took notice that it was around midnight.

"Mesprit! Uxie! I'm glad you're safe!" Ben said cheerful.

"Are you feeling better?" Ben then asked.

The pokemon nodded their heads, signifying for a yes. After they talked for what seemed like twenty minutes to me, we finally headed back home. When we had finally arrived at the hotel, I turned to the lake trio.

"Alright, I guess this is where we say our goodbyes." I said.

"I hope you guys get home safely!" Ben smiled.

The guardians gave me and Ben hugs. I squirmed my way out of it though. I'm not like Ben, I don't like hugs, and I hate being hugged. They waved goodbye to us and flew back to their homes. Once they had disappeared from our sight, we went up to our room. Immediately upon entrance, Crawford and the others gave us a group hug. I pushed them off, and headed off to my room.

_What's up with people and hugging? Crawford and Azelf know I hate it. _I thought after I had entered my room.

Suddenly out of nowhere I started to hear voices.

_You can't stop us._

I stopped abruptly, and looked around.

_You can't stop me! _

There it was again. This time though I was able to recognize the voice. It belonged to someone I hated.

_I will rule the world_

I clenched my fists in pure anger.

_Nothing will stand in my way!_

Suddenly I was feeling...different. My anger, fury, and killing instinct was kicking in fast. I saw darkness start to cloud my vision, yet somehow I was still able to control my body. I didn't understand what was happening.

* * *

Ben's Pov:

I was tired. Everything me and Summer had done had drained most of my energy. Despite the little energy I had, I went to go visit Summer. I knocked on her door, waiting for her to allow me inside. I waited for a while, before finally opening the door to peer inside. I noticed Summer was standing in the middle of the room. It confused me, I figured she was close to going to bed, or passed out on her bed. I walked in, and made my way toward her.

"Summer?" I asked.

I reached out to touch her, and gently placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Summer?" I asked again.

"Don't touch me!" She snapped, turning around to face me fast.

I snatched my hand back in reflex. Something seemed wrong, but I didn't know what.

"Summer? Are you okay?" I questioned.

"I'm sick and tired of you and your friends getting in my way!" She snarled, ignoring my previous question.

She took a step toward me, again in reflex I took a step back. She ended up backing me into the wall. She drew out a knife, where she got it I'll never know. Summer then thrusted the weapon's sharp blade into my stomach, making it tear past my skin. I flinched from the pain that I felt.

"I'm going to kill off every one of your friends, one by one starting with you." She whispered.

She drew the weapon and I ended up collapsing on the ground holding my stomach. Summer then dropped the knife that landed with a thud on the ground beside her. I looked up at her, and I swear I saw a smirk on her face. Something suddenly changed though. Summer's hazel eyes seemed to have flashed for a minute, before her eyes closed and she fell onto the ground unconscious.


	14. Chapter 14

Ben's Pov

It felt like only a few minutes, but it must've been at least 2 hours when I woke up. I sat up and felt a burning pain within my stomach. I wondered why I felt so much pain, and soon remembered what had occurred yesterday. A lot of questions filled my head. _What had happened to Summer? Was she okay? Where was she? Why did she act the way she did?_ I looked around the room I was in. It seemed to be a whole lot like a hospital, except it wasn't one. The room had other beds, white walls, and curtains. I soon noticed Summer was lying in a bed beside me. She had some electric pads on her. I was confused, Summer didn't seem to be hurt, yet she was in what seemed like the infirmary. Anyway she had a heart monitor hooked up to her. It showed her heart rate by lines and beeping. I suddenly heard a door slide open and I turned around. I saw that it was Barlow, Crawford, and Elaine were standing in front of it.

"Glad to see your awake." Elaine said, giving him a smile.

"What happened?" I questioned.

"All we know is that Luana went to go check on you this morning and then ran back to the living room screaming for the paramedics." Crawford said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Why's Summer here?" I asked.

"When I saw the condition you and especially Summer were in I became concerned that something wasn't right." Barlow said.

"What do you mean something 'wasn't right'?" I questioned, getting a little worried and confused.

"Well it's kinda hard to explain. You see when I saw you bleeding, the knife, and Summer unconscious. I figured something was wrong." Barlow answered, looking over at Summer.

I must've looked even more confused because soon Crawford started to explain as well.

"Summer's never been in that state before, so we got really worried." Crawford explained, sitting beside Summer.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Did you do something to anger her for her to act violent to you?" Crawford asked.

"No." I answered.

"Well Summer doesn't snap like that unless...

a)you made her mad or

b)she hates you

and she certainly wouldn't pass out after she hurts you." Crawford said.

"So we're gonna have to watch Summer carefully." Elaine put in.

"Ugh...what happened?"

We all turned around and faced Summer. She was sitting up in bed, her hand pressed against her forehead.

"Summer do you feel alright?" Elaine asked.

Summer didn't answer. She just started to take off the electric pads. Crawford quickly helped her. The rest of the morning went by really fast. Soon we were on a boat that was heading back to Pueltown. I saw Summer leaning against the rails of the boat. I walked over to her and leaned against them as well. For a while neither one of us said a word, we just stared out at the ocean. I finally decided to break our silence.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked, taking my gaze away from the ocean to look at her.

"Depends on the question." She answered not looking at me.

"I thought you threw your knife at those admins when we were in the hideout." I said.

"Not a question." She replied.

"I know that wasn't a question but this is. How do you have a knife if I saw you throw it at those admins?" I asked.

"I always carry a spare with me." Summer answered.

"So you mean-

"I mean I carry around another just in case I lose the first." Summer interrupts, finally looking at me.

"Do you have another extra for the one you used to stab me?" I questioned.

"No I carry around 2 not 3." She said.

Before I coul say anything else, a sudden yell was heard.

"Hey Ben!"

We both looked out toward the ocean and soon saw the port of Pueltown not so far away. On its dock I saw my best friends waiting for us. They were all waving to us. I noticed Summer get off the rails.

"Ugh. Them again." Summer groaned before walking off.

It was hard not to smile at her reaction, but I couldn't help but worry. When Summer had "snapped" she said that she would kill me _and_ my friends. I gave a sigh, I guess we're really gonna have to keep a close eye on her. When the boat was docked I immediately jumped over the rails, and ran to go greet my friends. Summer and the others were busy trying to grab our bags.

"Ben! How've you been?" Kate asked as Solana hugged me.

"I'm great! Well... at least for now." I answered.

"What do you mean at least for now?" Kellyn questioned.

"While we were in Sinnoh something happened

"OH MY ARCEUS! YOU'VE GOTTEN SUMMER PREGNANT! NOW THERE'LL BE A LITTLE VIOLENT SUMMER RUNNING AROUND! WE'RE ALL DOOMED!" Lunick suddenly yelled.

I felt my face go red. I quickly looked around to find Summer. I was glad to see that she, along with the others, were heading back to Vientown.

"Lunick seriously! You need to think before you say! If he had gotten her pregnant he wouldn't be alive right now!" Solana said.

I shook my head.

"Thanks for the support guys." I sighed.

"What support?" Keith asked.

"Nevermind." I mutter.

The six of us then started to walk back to the base me and Summer were stationed at.

"Anyway what do you mean by something happened?" Kellyn asked.

"Do you want the full story or summarized?" I questioned.

I asked them that because I knew Lunick and Keith didn't usually like long stories. They surprised me with their answer though.

"Full." They responded.

I took a deep breath before I started to explain.

"Alright you know how Summer, them, and me all went to Sinnoh?" I asked.

They nodded their heads.

"Right. Well at some point while we were on the boat, Summer got a headache, I guess you can call it that. So as soon as we dock in Sinnoh, Summer jumps over the rails and took off running. At some point around noon we went to go find her. When we finally find her beside a lake, we see that she was hurt. We then took her back to the base. She told us that they had taken Mesprit. We asked if Team Darkness had done it, and she said no that Team Aqua and Team Magma had. So it really confused us, because we had expected Team Darkness to take them. So once I figure out that they were working together I told Summer, and she informed me that she had already known. Afterward I let her sleep, but after what seems like 12 minutes, she wakes up and leaves the hotel. I follow after her, and the two of us end up going to some mountain that I don not know the name of. We reach the top and find some hole, and ,Summer being Summer, she jumps into it.

I realized that we were getting close to Vientown. I had to wrap it up.

After we are inside the hole we start to look for the lake trio. We end up looking through every door in the secret hideout until we finally come across the one they're inside. Long story short- We found them, nearly died, Summer killed some people, we went home, lake trio did too, gang hugged us, Summer went into our room, I went to go talk to her, she "snaps", stabs me then passes out." I said all in one breath.

We were now waiting outside the doors of the base. Out of everything that had happened, I purposely left out what Summer had said. I didn't really wanna freak them out. Keith seemed angry once I had finally finished. He clenched his fists. Oh no that can't be good.

"Keith? What's wrong?" Kate asked worriedly.

"She stabs you and then acts like she didn't do a thing?" Keith growled.

I could tell he was pissed.

"Keith, she might not remember doing it." Kellyn defends.

Keith ignores Kellyn's statement and storms inside. We all look at each other in worry and concern, before running inside after him. Once the five of us were inside, we took notice that everything was a wreck. Summer also had Keith pinned to the floor, her hands around his neck, most likely choking him.

* * *

Summer's Pov

I was busy helping Alexandra. Luana and Barlow were beside us, arguing about Arceus knows what. I was getting sick of their argument. If it didn't stop, neither would live to see another day.

"Water!"

"Fire!"

"Water!"

"Fire!"

"Wat-

"Shut up! I swear if you to don't knock it off, I will kill you both so fast you won't know what happened!" I snapped in anger.

The two soon fell quiet and scared. They knew I would do it, and with so many weapons around this place, they knew they'd better stop. The doors suddenly opened and I looked toward them. I spotted the red-head, he seemed angry. He finally noticed me and lunged at me. He ended up knocking me onto the ground and pinning me. I swore fire burned in his what seemed amber eyes.

"You stabbed one of the best people in this screwy world and then act like nothing happened! You could've killed him!" He snarled

He didn't know. That blockhead doesn't realize that was exactly what that _thing _wanted. He wanted Ben and his friends dead, along with me. Suddenly the desire/feeling started to come back over me. The desire to make them feel pain. Not just any pain. The kind of pain I had experienced while growing up. I wanted to make them feel all the things that had tortured me. I tried to keep it back, but it was useless. The desire was a little stronger than it was last time. Before I knew what had happened, I had flipped him over where I was on top this time. I knew what was happening and I couldn't stop it. My hands grasped his throat choking him. I tried to regain control over my body, so I wouldn't need to kill an innocent life. I saw the light starting to fade from his eyes. An evil laugh started to play in my head. Finally just as the light was about to completely disappear, someone yanked me off of spiky hair. He immediately sat up, gasping for air. Some, or at least most, of his friends were by his side. They seemed really worried. I blinked and quickly realized that the monster was gone. He had left.

"Summer? Are you okay?" Ben asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm the one who nearly died!" Keith exclaimed in anger.

Ben ignored him. For some reason he always seemed a little to worried about me. I turned around, Keith casted me a glare.

"What's you problem! Why'd you try to kill me!" He yelled

I knew what I had to do in order to keep everyone safe.

"Summer can I ask you a question?" Kellyn questioned.

I looked at Kellyn.

"Shoot." I answer.

"Why do you act so violent?" He asked.

I let out a sigh. I knew I was gonna have to tell them sooner or later. I sat down on the counter, I didn't look at them. Whenever I thought about my past, which I rarely did, brought me a lot of pain. Something inside me told me that they deserved the right to know.

"It started when I was little-

"Woah, woah, woah. You're not gonna talk about your past are you?" Keith interrupted.

Kate then nudged Keith hard in the stomach.

"Ow!" He said, rubbing his stomach.

I hadn't looked up, but I knew they were waiting on me to continue.

"It all started when I was little. I was possibly no older than five or six at the time. I was living in Jubilife, but I occasionally went to go visit the other cities. Everything was really peaceful...at least until he came.

I looked up and noticed Barlow and the others that I worked with were there as well. They all were listening, no sign of any interruptions. Nonetheless I continued on talking about my past.

Once he came, the peace we use to have was shattered, broken, never to return. Team Darkness, along with Red Eyes, invaded the city. I had run into a few admins while I had been playing in Oreburgh City. They told me that their leader was gonna kill my family. How their leader knew me back then startled and worried me. I didn't understand what they meant, until it was to late. I ran home, hoping I would be able to get there and warn my family about what was gonna happen. When I got there, I realized I was way to late. They were already murdered, and I made a vow the next day that I would get revenge against the person who had done that to them. So ever since that cruel day, my life has changed. My heart mended nad was turned to stone, and I became vicious. Now I wait for the day when I can finally confront him and make him pay for all the pain that I had felt because of him...because of the man I used to call my father


	15. Chapter 15

Summer's Pov

They all looked at me with shock and disbelief. Except for Crawford and my other team mates. Kate seemed to be the first person to get over the shock.

"Wait. So your telling me that your father killed your family, and over all those years you want to kill him?" Kate asked.

I gave a nod. I jumped down from the counter I had been sitting on. Keith was mad, steamed is more like it. His fists were clenched, and he wasn't looking up. He also seemed to be shaking with fury.

"Keith?" Kellyn asked.

"Father's wouldn't try to kill their daughter or son. That guy's not right! If I ever get my hands on him, I'll teach him a lesson he'll never forget!" Keith growled.

I gave a small smile. I think that was the first time I actually warmed up to him.

"My dad had a lot issues going on when I was born. He wanted to kill me and my mother becuase we proposed as a threat. I didn't know how back then, but now I do and I plan on stopping him." I said, clenching my fists.

At some point Alexandra had gotten up because soon her hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned a little to look at her, she had a smile visible on her face.

"We're right behind you. We'll teach him that if he messes with one of us, he messes with all of us!" Alexandra said.

I turned around and everyone nodded, a determined look visible on everybody's face. I gave another small smile, and I nodded, looking at them.

" With all of us that dick doesn't stand a chance!" I state determined.

"Right!" They all said back smiling.

* * *

Afterward everything sorta fell back normal. I was feeling bored. There was nothing to do. I guess Keith and the others were staying here for another day. I looked around and noticed Ben talking to his friends, a small blush visible on his face. I was confused, but not enough to care. I suddenly remembered about the Jewel of Life. I put a hand on my pocket, but a sudden terror filled my body. It was gone. The Jewel...it was gone.

_Crap! Where is it?! I must've dropped it at some point yesterday! I gotta find it! _I thought desperately.

I stood up fast, Barlow looked at me a confused look on his face.

"Summer? What's wrong?" He asked.

I looked at him, panic overflowing my body. Everybody looked at me.

"I...I lost the Jewel!" I said, fear in my voice.

Everyone was shocked. I didn't have time for their reactions. I had to get to Sinnoh to try to find it! If my dad has it, the whole world is doomed. I bolted out the door, they soon following after me. As soon as we were in Vientown Forest, I was stopped by none other than Red Eyes. The others stopped behind me, watching him. He had a smirk visible on his face. I let out a growl.

"What do you want Red Eyes?" I growled.

He just gave me another smirk.

"Are you missing something?" He asked.

"Yeah, we're missing the Jewel of Life." Lunick answered.

I glared at Lunick. Kate slapped him upside his head.

"Idiot! Don't tell him that!" She snapped.

I turned back around. I soon noticed Red Eyes seemed amused.

"The Jewel of Life? Hmm... does it look like this?" He asked pulling out the familiar jewel.

I gave a growl. I had dropped it.

"Give me it!" I yelled.

Before I could even get the chance to hurt him, Ben and Keith held me back. I struggled in their grasp, trying to break free. Red Eyes smirked and put it in his pocket.

"I think your father will be pleased to know that we have the Jewel and we now know that your back." He said.

He then turned around and walked to a tree, before turning around to face us again. I was confused, but I heard a strange noise. We all looked around confused and startled. Suddenly when I had finally noticed what it was, it was to late. The gernade hit the ground and exploded. We were all sent back flying. I ended up being the closest, causing me to get the most damage. I hit a tree violently, causing it to snap, and fall on my leg. Something warm was going down my face. It was no surprise since I hit the tree head Eyes smiled at the incident. I started to become irritated. My father had bombed us! I knew this was getting serious really fast. After Red Eyes disappeared the others attempted to push the trunk off my leg. I already could tell that my leg was broken by how the trunk made my leg hurt even worse. Finally they got it off, Ben and I think her name was Kate. I couldn't tell, my head was spinning to bad for me to think very well. Anyway, they helped me up. My leg hurt to bad for me to be able to put any weight on it, so I spent all our time walking back to the base limping. It didn't help that I was losing blood from it. I kept my gaze downward, I think Ben could sense my glum attitude. I could tell he felt sorry for me. I let out a soft growl.

_I don't need pity, I'm fine. _I thought bitterly.

_Says the girl with the broke leg. _Came a response, the voice sounded like Ben's.

_Ben? How can you hear my thoughts? _I asked him.

_Don't know that, but I do know your dad's a real pain. _He answered.

_Tell me about it _I replied.

We walked outside the forest, only to be greeted with a despairing sight. The whole place was up in flames. It didn't take a genius to figure out my dad bombed this place as well. People were panicking becuase of the chaos. There was some people lying dead, families looking worriedly for their missing children. Like I said before it was total chaos. I knew we had to help. We were rangers for crying out loud! I broke out of Ben's grasp and limped foward trying to look for Barlow. The others were following me closely. I'm sure they didn't want me to fall. I came across Crawford who was running around, trying to help as much people as he could.

"Crawford!" I yelled over the screams of worried parents and the dying people.

He stopped and looked at me. He was panick-strictened.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Your dick of a dad came and bombed the place! Somehow he planted several bombs here so when they went off they all went off a second after the other!" Crawford said.

I clenched my fists. My dad had planned this! He planned on bombing Vientown when we were in it so we would die! Oh, he was so gonna get it now. Ben and the rest split up to try to help the people. Of course something happened in Chicole as well. Ben stood by my side, refusing to leave it. I helped as best as I could when I was losing blood and had a broke leg. Finally a crying woman came up to me. She told me she couldn't find Blane. That worried me. I told her not to worry and that we would find him. We searched everywhere and we found him close to the path that led to Chicole. He was bloody and had a bone showing from his skin. No doubt he had a run in with my dad besides of the fact that ,this sickened me the most, half of his face was gone. I limped over to him, I could tell Ben was about to throw up. I couldn't blame him, this was sick. I shook the guy, but he gave me no response. I shook harder, trying to convince myself that he was asleep. I knew he wasn't though.

"Blane! Blane! Please wake up!" I cried desperately.

Ben grabbed my shoulder in a sympathetic way.

"Blane! Please!" I said again.

By now tears were in the corner of my eyes. Ben finally grabbed my shoulders and forced me on my feet and to look at him.

"Summer! He's gone! There's nothing we can do!" He yelled, shaking me.

Before I knew it the tears ran down by blood stained face. I hugged him and quietly began to sob. Ben was shocked, but soon place his hand on my back. He gently moved his hand up and down in a soothing manner.

"It's okay. Everything's gonna be okay." He whispered quietly to me.

This didn't help. I ended up crying even harder. I knew he didn't understand on how to comfort me. No one did. I was the daughter of a monster. Everyone was suffering because of me. It was my fault. The fires and pained screams that surrounded us didn't help me at all. We listened as people around us were starting to die.


	16. Chapter 16

Summer's Pov

After a while we had managed to put out all the flames. Everyone that was left in Vientown, gathered close to the base. I looked around, there wasn't that many people left. Most of them had died in the fire my father had created. I still couldn't believe that sick man was related to me. Ben had his arm around my waist to help keep me up. The blood that had been pouring from my body had finally dried up to reveal the gashes that were on me. Everyone started screaming at Barlow. It pissed me off. It wasn't his fault! I finally removed my arm from around his neck and cupped both of my hands around my mouth.

"HEY!" I yelled.

Everyone stopped screaming at him and looked at me.

"It's not Barlow's fault that your loved ones are gone! Stop screaming and blaming him for something he didn't do! I know how much pain you guys are in! Something like this happened to me when I was younger! I lost both of my parents, and I don't have any family left! How do you think I feel? I promise you guys that we'll protect the rest of you so you won't suffer the same pain again!" I told them.

All through out this little talk I guess, I couldn't help but remember the promise I had broken to my mom. The memory came back to me in a flash.

* * *

**FLASHBACK...**

_"Summer, make sure you protect the jewel and don't let them get it." She had said to me, before she had vanished._

_"I won't." I whispered, promising my mom. _

* * *

Everybody seemed to have gotten calmed down. They stopped screaming at Barlow, and were quietly listening to me.

"I know it hurts when you lose someone special and you'll always have a yearning to be with them, but they would want you to live your life!" I was telling them off while trying not to hurt their feelings.

Well after me telling them off, me and the others went inside the base. Barlow turned back to me and Ben. A sympathetic look thrown toward me. I gave a soft growl, trying to let him know that I didn't need sympathy.

"Ben you can take her to our paramedic room." He told him.

Ben gave a nod and was walking with me toward there. I knew word about what happened here would be heading toward the Ranger Union. I wonder what they're gonna say. Hm..guess we'll find out later. Anyway once we had entered the room Ben helped me sit down on a bed. I laid down, and Ben put a pillow under my foot to help prop it and relieve some of the pain it caused me. I didn't look at him, I was looking at the wall. I was a little down, having lost one of my closest friends when I was younger.

_Wait...Blane doesn't live in Almia...he lives in Sinnoh. Then what the hack was he doing here? His family is all in Sinnoh. _I thought.

It was suspicious. A sudden idea that didn't seem so crazy but struck a nerve in my body.

_Did he come here to find me? Did he have something important to tell me? What about my father? Did he know where the bastard was? Blane was killed just like my dad would've done... That's a clue! He did have something to tell me! _I thought.

I started to panic a little. If Blane had came all the way to Sinnoh just to find me, then that had to mean he had found something out that was really important. My dad must've not want him to tell me then. I clenched my fist in anger. Ben noticed that and gave me a worried look. He placed his hand on top of mine, causing me to look at him.

"Summer everything's gonna be fine. I believe you can take down your dad and my friends and me are gonna help you. You can count on us. Now try to get some sleep, so you can recover." He softly told me.

He then leaned over me and gently kissed my forehead, and walked out the door. I was shocked and surprised. He had kissed my forehead just like my mom used to do...

_No! Summer don't think about that! _I scowled myself.

I had to get some sleep just like Ben had said. I closed my eyes, not able to move my leg. I slowly drifted off into slumber.

* * *

Ben's Pov

I walked back out into the living room. I don't know why I kissed her. It just felt like the right thing to do at that moment. Luana and the rest of them were sitting around talking.

"Keith I know you wanna beat Summer's dad up and I don't blame you. I'm sure Summer would wanna come along as well.. but she's hurt badly and needs to rest. Besides we don't even know where he is." Barlow sighed.

"Then let's go try to find him!" Keith growled.

"We can't! We don't know where he is!" Solana said impatiently.

Wherever Summer's dad was, I could tell he was figuring out who to kill next. I wanted to know, and I knew Summer did as well.

"Well wherever he is, he better not show himself or he's gonna get hurt." Kellyn said, standing up, a serious look visible on him.


	17. Chapter 17

Summer's Pov

I woke up the next morning all the pain in my leg have had disappeared. I got off the bed, my leg wasn't hurting. I could put weight on it. I smirked

_Watch out dad. I'm healed and ready for action _I thought smirking.

I walked out, a confident look on my face. When I got to the living room before anyone could notice me I announced my arrival.

"Listen up ladies!" I commanded.

Everyone turned to me shocked and startled.

"Summer! you shouldn't be out of bed!" Luana said worriedly.

I ignored her.

"Attention!" I commanded.

Everyone saluted to me, Luana who didn't know what to do until she saw the others. She then followed their stance. I started to pace in front of them. I swear this place has turned into a military or at least the army really fast.

"This is no ordinary villain we are going against. My dad is the best fighter and blood shedder this world has ever seen. Before you know it he'll be behind you, and end your life then and there. No second chances." I said, having had stopped pacing and glaring at each and everyone of them

Everyone was giving me their full attention, which was a good thing because they'll need to know as much as possible. Suddenly an old man came in he took one look at us and started to chuckle.

"My my Barlow, I thought you were the base leader. Not one of your rangers." He chuckled.

"She's dangerous." Barlow protested.

"What do you want!?" I snapped.

"My name is Professor Hastings. I'm here to let Barlow know that Summer Minami, Ben Natsuya and their friends are being promoted to Top Rangers." He informed.

Ben and his friends, and I looked at each other in confusion. I gave them a smirk to which they returned. They understood what I was thinking.

" Now we'll need you seven to get to the Ranger Union has fast as possible." Hastings said.

"How about now?" I knew I asked it like a question but it wasn't one.

Ben, the others, and I walked past Hastings and toward the Ranger Union. Once we entered Vientown Forest I broke out into a run the others following me closely behind. I knew Blane was waiting for me to be with him and one day I'll be with him and my family. My dad can go to hell, I could care less about him. We made it to the Ranger Union pretty fast. I noticed the same Eevee that I'd saved was waiting for me. Once it saw me she ran up to me up cheerful. She still had some marks left. Somehow I could hear my mom telling me to take this pokemon as my partner, and that no matter how hard I tried I couldn't beat my dad without friends and a partner. So I knelt beside the small energetic pokemon, its tail was waging wildly.

"How would you like to be my partner?" I asked.

"Eev!" The pokemon responded happily.

She jumped into my arms, licking my face. I couldn't help but give off a grim expression. I set down the pokemon, and wiped the leftover slobber that she had left on my face. Without looking at Ben I already knew that he was smiling.

"Wipe that smile off your face Ben." I said, walking into the Union.

The Eevee walked behind me afterward was followed by Ben and them. A guy with black hair and emerald eyes came to greet us.

"Hey you must be Summer and the rest of the gang." He said, smiling.

His smile seemed so familiar to me, but I quickly brushed off the stupid thought.

"Yeah, who are you?" Keith asked.

"I'm Blake. I became a Top Ranger yesterday." He introduced.

"Listen buddy, I don't give a crap about what happened to you." I growled.

He looked at me, he was only about an inch or two taller than me. He gave me a warm smile.

"You must be Summer. I've heard a lot about you." He smiled.

This confused me. How could he have heard a lot about me? There was barely anything to tell. I walked past him and made my way to the top floor. He and the others watched me leave. Once I was on the top floor, a bulletin board caught my attention. There was a notice on there about something severly important. I snatched the paper off of it, sending the bulletin pin flying onto the ground. I went back down the escalator and stormed outside, my new partner ran after me, followed by Ben. He caught up with me, and had to walk fast just to keep up with my pace.

"Summer where are you going?" He asked.

"Boyleland." I answer, not slowing down my pace.

"Can I come with?" Ben questioned.

"Don't care." I replied.

I found a Staraptor and captured it. I jumped onto it, before looking back at Ben.

"You getting on?" I asked.

I saw Ben's face turn a little red, shakily got on behind me, and wrapped his arms around my waist. I patted Staraptor letting it know to go ahead and fly. The bird pokemon took off into the sky and flew to Pueltown. Right when we were close to the harbor I jumped off the pokemon, even if we were possible 20 million miles above the ground. I landed softly on my feet, not a scratch on my body. Ben on the other hand hit the ground with a thud, and he got up rubbing his head. I looked at him shocked and surprised.

"How did you survive that fall?" I asked baffled.

"Don't know, but I do know my head really hurts." Ben answered.

I shook my head at him. I knew he was gonna have a knot on his head. Anyway we went inside the little boat house at the end of the harbor. We saw three different men in completely different outfits. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a pair of red keys and threw them to the man in a red sailor outfit. The keys fell to the floor in a fit he made while trying to catch them. He swooped down and grabbed the keys, and the three, four if you count Eevee, of us walked out to where the boats were. We got on and the sailor started it. After a while I noticed that we were going really slow. I walked into the control area and made us go the speed of light. I walked back outside, leaving the driver to try and control the boat by himself. The wind was wildly blowing wind into our faces, but I could care less. Before I knew it the boat was coming to Boyleland fast. The boat was gonna crash. Ben noticed it as well.

"We're gonna crash!" Ben yelled over the wind.

Just like I said. The boat hit the rock of the island hard causing Ben, Eevee, and I to fly off the boat, landing on the hard ground of Boyleland. I stood up and started to walk toward the volcano I knew was here. I ignored the angry shouts of the sailor and some of the people on the island. Ben scrambled onto his feet and ran after me. We ended up getting stopped by a slut who knew us to well.

"Hi Benny! Oh I see you're still with that slut." Maria said.

Oh I'm the slut? This coming from a girl who wears see through shirts and really short shorts.

"Excuse me? I don't dress or act like one so you better watch it." I growled.

"Oh and who's gonna make me?" She sneered.

She was really working up my nerve. My mission suddenly came back to me and I walked off. I had to find it.

"Yeah, that's right. Go run off like your daddy did. All you are is Daddy's little slut. No wonder he wanted your mother dead." She smirked.

That froze me in my tracks.

"What did you say?" I growled in a deathly tone.

"You heard me." She replied.

Oh that was it! This bitch was so gonna get it! I turned on my heel, and slammed her against the wall of a house. She took it to far, and I was gonna teach her that. My hand gripped her throat .

"Listen to me you slut. I don't go around wanting anything to fuck me. I'm not the whore your parents taught you to be." I growled, my grip on her throat was tightening.

"And I certainly don't want you walking around talking shit about my mother cause I will end your life." I snarled.

I then threw her on the ground, she looked up at me fear in her eyes.

"Get up you piece of shit!" I yelled, kicking her pretty hard.

She didn't move. Horrible mistake.

"_I said_ get up!" I growled, grabbing her arm and slamming her into another house.

"If I _ever _here you talk shit like that ever again. I _won't _hesitate to beat the living shit out of you." I snapped.

Yeah, I was pissed off. I got her off the wall and pushed her _hard. _She ended up falling on the ground again. She was petrified. I walked past here, not casting a glance at her. Ben ran after me. I could tell he was hesitating to say anything to me.

"Summer? Don't you think you took it to far?" He asked.

"No. The bitch was asking for it." I growled.

"I don't think it was worth destroying two houses." Ben sighed.

I turned to look at him.

"You know what? Fuck you. I don't need your help. You can go ahead and shove a pinecone up your ass and fuck the slut sensless for all I care. All I know is that our partnership is over!" I snapped, stomping off.

I didn't give Ben a second glance. He knew what happened when I was younger, or at least part of it. Yet he decided to take the fucking slut's side. Yeah, well fuck him and his friends. I don't need them. I can handle my dad myself


	18. Chapter 18

Ben's Pov

I stood there, shocked and heartbroken. For some reason her words left a lingering burn in my heart. I know it hurts when a friend says that to you it hurts...but not this bad. I didn't understand what I was feeling toward the teen.

"Hey Ben!" Someone suddenly yelled.

I turned around only to see my friends racing toward me. I quickly pushed my emotions back, trying not to let them be seen.

"Ben, there's something important that you should know. Woah, what happened here?" Kate asked, looking around the place.

I looked around. Summer had managed to damage to houses out of the whole place. She had managed to make a dent in the side of one house, and the wall of the other was almost broken in.

"It looks like a hellnado went past this place." Keith comments.

"So I guess Summer's already here?" Solana asked

"Why'd she-

"No time for that! Ben! Summer's dad is here!" Kellyn interrupted.

It suddenly felt like time slowed down around us. Kellyn's words sunk in and I started to panic a little.

"What are we gonna do! Summer's in there!" I panicked.

Keith slammed his fist into his hand, a smirk on his face.

"We give the bastard the ass whipping he deserves!" Keith smirked.

I nodded and the six of us took off toward Boyleland volcano.

_Don't worry Summer we're coming! _

* * *

Summer's Pov

I was traveling farther and farther inside of the volcano. I was still pissed off and right now I didn't really want to see Ben. Suddenly something crashed through the ground causing me to jump back in reaction. In the wisp of the dust that was left behind a man appeared. He smirked at me.

"Ah, isn't it my wonderful daughter Summer Minami. I thought you and the other scum bags in Vientown died in that explosion." He said.

"You've got a lot of room to talk. Calling them scum bags when you're the worst out of all of them." I shot back.

"I don't like your attitude toward me. It'd be wise if you changed it." He said.

"It'd be also wise if I killed you right now as well, but you don't see that happening...not yet anyway." I growled.

"Hmph. Why don't you join me Summer? With you and me together we can rule the world." He smirked.

I was shocked. First he calls people scum bags, even though he's one, then asks me to join him. Man he's a confusing person.

"No!" I said.

"What?!" He asked shocked.

"First.. you go and kill my family, after that you bomb Vientown forest, then you killed Blane, ripped his face off, and if that's not bad enough you bomb Vientown forest!" I screamed.

Anger was boiling in my veins. I took a step toward him with each word I said.

"And you know what! I'm tired of all your BULLSHIT!" I yelled, drawing my fist back and using full force to slam it in his stomach.

He was sent flying and ended up hitting the wall with a loud bang that shook the place. I could tell I had knocked the breath from his lungs. I was so pissed I could've sent him to hell and back. Oh wait he's already in hell...it's called his life. He stood up, a smirk replacing the shock and surprised look that had been on his face.

"All you're gonna be in this world is a sick bastard! That's what you'll always be! Mom never deserved what happened to her! It's all your fault she's gone!" I screamed, trying to hit him in the face.

He grabbed my fist, and slammed his own into my stomach. I was sent a little far back. His attacks never hurt me that much if I was angry. He knew I was a strong fighter. I proved it once when he had tried to kill me.

"Your mother deserved to die! She was a pathetic, low-life, slut!" He shot back.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" I yelled, lunging at him.

He moved so fast that my fist made contact with the wall instead. Once I had removed my fist a small hole was left behind. I turned around to face my father.

"This world deserves the same fate. I'll destroy this world with you in it!" He said.

I let out a growl. This bitch was getting on my nerves.

* * *

Ben's Pov

While we were going through the volcano we heard a loud crash and the place shook a little. No doubt Summer was up there. I couldn't help but worry if she was okay.

"They must be up there! Come on, let's go!" Kellyn yelled.

* * *

Summer's Pov

I was sent flying against the wall. Me and my father clashed, attack after attack. He had a bloody nose and a black eye. I had blood coming from the corner of my mouth. I wiped the blood from my mouth. He started to taunt me. I gave a growl and came at him. Just as I was about to land an attack on him, he grabbed my arm, twisted it behind my back , and slammed me into a wall behind him. The hot wall burned the skin of my cheek.

"They only stick with you because they're scared of you. Face it! You're the daughter of a monster!" He growled.

He then took me off the wall and slung me toward the edge of the room. Suddenly he lunged at me with a knife. I had to use my hand as a shield, causing it to get a large cut on it. He started to push against the knife in his hand. I took a step back. The ground a little beneath my foot crumbled away. Blood started to come out of the wound as he dug it farther against my skin. I flinched a little at the pain.

"Summer!" Someone yelled.

We both turned around only to see Ben and his friends. I took the chance that was provided to grab my knife. I quickly unsheathed it, but I wasn't quick enough. Before I knew it both of our weapons clashed. I had to use all the energy I could just to push him away from me. He jumped back, but didn't see Keith. Keith hit my dad in the face sending him almost over the edge. Then the both of us hit him one last time. We ended up knocking him over the edge, hopefully to his doom. Everyone started to cheer...at least until he ended up flying to where we could see him.

"You've won this time. Next time you won't be as lucky." He growled at me.

He then ended up causing a hole in the ceiling. I rolled my eyes. Keith growled.

"Damn, I thought we really had him." He growled.

I gave a sigh and gently patted him on the back. I ended up leaving a barely noticeable crimson stain on his jacket uniform. I walked over to the others. Ben had a flicker of worry on his face.

"Summer? Are you okay?" He asked.

"I guess." I sighed.

He grabbed my hand and examined the cut on it.

"We'd better bandage this wound up or it'll become infected." He said.

He quickly took out his first aid kit and grabbed a band-aid and disinfection spray. Ben then sprayed the spray on my hand, causing me to flinch a little. He then put the band-aid on and gently rubbed it, as if to make sure that it would stay on. Ben then looked up at me. Neither of us had noticed how close we'd gotten to each other. We both blushed, and I snatched my hand away, looking away from him.

"Well come on guys! We need to report this to the Ranger Union!" Keith said cheerful.

I gave a nod and most of us followed him. I stopped at the top of the stairs to look back at Ben.

"You coming?" I asked.

He gave a nod, and I started to walk down the stairs. He followed behind me.

* * *

Ben's Pov

On our way down I'd noticed a stranger glimmer and soon discovered that it was a jewel. Not any ordinary jewel...the Fire tear of a Prince. Figuring we might need it I grabbed it. The others were waiting on me outside. I saw Summer flash me a warm smile that caused my face to heat up a bit.

"Come on Ben! We don't have all day!" Kate called.

Then with that we all started for the boat waiting on us. On our way to the boat, I couldn't help but question myself...

_Am I falling for Summer?_


	19. Chapter 19

Ben's Pov

I woke up the next morning to see Summer in her new uniform.

_Hm? Why's Summer in a new uniform? Oh that's right. Hastings promoted us to Top Rangers and when you're a ranger you get a new uniform. That explains it._

I dragged myself out of bed and stripped down so I could put on my uniform. At the exact moment I only had my underwear on, Summer decided to turn around. Once she noticed that I was in my underwear she looked me up and down. I swear my face was heating up pretty badly. Finally her brown eyes met mine and she walked out the door. I let out a sigh, my face still red. I finished putting on my uniform and walked out. I went downstairs and greeted my friends while also noticing that Summer wasn't with them.

"Hey guys! Where's Summer?" I questioned.

"Don't know. She just walked out and didn't say a word about where she was heading off to." Kellyn answered.

I guess I should've remembered that she doesn't tell people where she's going.

"She told us to tell you that she wanted you to go to Hippowdon Temple to get the yellow prince tear gem." Kate put in.

"Where is Hippowdon Temple?" I asked.

"It's in Haruba Desert." Someone suddenly said.

Everyone turned to notice Blake standing there.

"But if you're going I'm coming along. Since Summer's father showed up at Boyleland there's no telling if he or someone just as dangerous will be there trying to retrieve the tear as well." He said.

I gave a nod and the two of us headed toward Haruba Desert.

_Don't worry Summer. We'll make sure to get the gem before they do._

* * *

Summer's Pov

I was on my way to Boyleland to try and find the fire gem. The boat driver made sure to go fast so I woudn't end up crashing the boat again. Once I'd gotten there the first thing that I noticed that it seemed to be 10x hotter than it ever was. That wasn't all, the atmosphere the heat wave casued was starting to suffocate me. I wasn't the only one, the others seemed to be suffocating as well. All this did was bring back a horrible memory that had occurred in my childhood while my step father, who I thought was my dad at the time, had been in my life.

* * *

_"Summer! Don't breathe in!" Gary yelled._

_My mom covered my mouth and nose because I didn't understand what he meant. The air around us was a horrible suffocating heat wave. Everyone around us was suffocating and their breathing wasn't as good as it should be. I was worried and confused, my mom and dad were hacking and coughing. My dad grabbed my hand and he, followed close by my mom, ran to a small house. It took a lot of my energy to try and not trip from how fast my dad was dragging me. Letting go of my hand, he threw open the door, only to reveal a huge freezer behind it. The ice was melting and creating different sizes of puddles on the floor. The heat wave had turned the once ice cold air that it had always been to a blazing hot Summer day in just a few minutes. By now my face was red from the heat and I was starting to cough. I soon noticed a small silver door at the other end of the freezer room. My dad ran over there and snatched open the door. Somehow my mom seemed to know what to do because she picked me up and ran through the door, her feet splashing in the puddles on the way. My father followed after us, making sure to shut the door behind him. For awhile everything was dark and it was burning up as we progressed farther and farther down the hallway we were in. Soon, out of nowhere, a bright light starts to illuminate the darkness around us. We'd gotten out of the hallway, and I was shocked to see a huge cave that had molten lava in it plus the fact that it was even hotter. I was burning up badly, I now knew this wasn't an ordinary heat that we were experiencing. Suddenly I heard a loud cry, except what was wierd was that my parents hadn't heard it. I jumped out of my mom's arms, making sure to grab mom's emergency first aid kit and bolted to where I had heard the terrible sound. _

_"Summer!" My parents yelled in worried unison. _

_The two of them ran after me, trying to catch up and stop me. I ignored their frightful cries and kept running, determined to find out what was causing that upsetting cry. Soon I'd entered the room and found a little boy about a age older than me, lying on the ground bleeding. My hand immediately shot up to my mouth, in pure shock, surprise and horror. _

_"H..Help m..me." He muttered. _

_I could see his brown eyes filled with pain and I felt bad for him. I walked over to him and took out the first aid kit. I opened it and gently started to bandage his wounds, he seemed to have lost a lot of blood. Once I was done I gently helped the boy sit up._

_"H-hey. W-what's your name?" He asked, turning to look at me._

_I looked back at him, a smile visible on my face. _

_"My name's Summer." I answered_

_"M-mine's C-Crawford." He replied._

_I got up back onto my feet and turning to help Crawford up as well. _

_"I saw some suspicious characters run off into that direction." He immediatly told me, pointing over to a strange cave opening that I hadn't seen on my way in here. _

_I gave a nod and the two of us ran through the opening. On the other side of the entrance was a man, who was wearing a whole lot of purple, and a strange pokemon I've never seen before. The pokemon sensed our presence first and turned whipped around to face us, the fires around it growing brighter. Then the man turned around and looked us over with his peircing purple eyes._

_"Hmph. This is no place for little brats to play." He remarked. _

_"Who are you calling brats!" Crawford yelled in anger._

_"You shouldn't mouth off to adults like that. Didn't your mother teach you manners?" The man growled. _

_Suddenly Crawford was lifted into the air and was thrown against the wall. He slumped down and seemed to be what I hoped was unconscious. I turned back toward the man only to see that he was smirking at me. I clenched my fists, anger boiling in my viens. _

_"My,my having a temper tantrum are you? Well you won't have to worry about that. 'Cause all you'll soon feel is pain!" He said._

_With a thrust of his hand, the fired up pokemon came charging at me. What scared me the most was that it was 5x taller and stronger than me no doubt. I clenched my eyes closed, fear quickly making me forget my anger. I prepared for the attack I knew was coming but I soon heard a crash, yet I hadn't gotten hurt. Confused I opened my eyes, only to see my dad blocking the attack from hitting me. _

_"Summer! Are you okay!" My mom cried out to me. _

_My dad managed to push the pokemon back and turned to me. I could see the worry in his eyes. Both of my parents hugged me, I was worried about Crawford though, he still seemed to be unconscious. My parents let go of me and turned toward the man that had tried to attack me. _

* * *

Suddenly my flashback was interrupted when the ground around me seemed to shake violently. I looked up only to see the volcano having smoke coming from its opening. I ran toward the volcano just as the shaking stopped. Inside the volcano lava was rapidly rising to the ground, the pokemon were freaking out. I quickly captured them, calming them down. They looked at me, all their traces of fear gone.

"I want you guys to gather up all the pokemon inside this place and get them to safety!" I commanded.

The pokemon gave me a nod and rushed off. I took off, praying that the same thing that had happened what seemed like 11 years ago. This exact heat wave and what that dirtbag Purple Eyes did caused nearly 300 people to die. I didn't want that same fate for the people here on Boyleland, not even Maria deserved this kind of death. Since I was more focused on finding out where the heart of the heat wave was I didn't see the lava pool. I ran through the puddle, accidentally making it burn me. I flinched but kept pushing on. I had to stop it from coming back, or everyone and everything would suffer. Pokemon raced past me in a desperate attempt to leave the place that was rapidly filling up with lava. As I ran through the huge place, a sudden bright light shone catching my attention. I walked over to it and was shocked to see what was lying ahead. I was too late it was already released.

"ROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!" It roared, shaking the place.

It caused some of the ceiling to fall, nearly hitting me. Suddenly the air grew so hot I couldn't breathe at all. I had to fight in order to keep my breath, I now know how my step father felt when something close to this had happened. To make matters even worse I noticed Red Eyes looking at me with a look of triumph. He knew I'd failed, he knew that I felt bad. He knew it! I looked away from him and toward the monster. One of the most dangerous monsters in the world had been released and I hadn't been able to stop it. I'm so hoping Ben's having better luck than I am.


	20. Chapter 20

Ben's Pov

Blake and I were on the boat on our way to Haruba Desert. I didn't understand why she wanted the prince tear but I was gonna get it anyway. Besides if I failed this, Summer would probably yell at me. Trust me she can be really scary some...no scratch that..._all _the time. I don't wanna make her angry at me for two reasons

1) I didn't want to die

2) She's my partner, that I possibly love.

_No! Ben you're not in love with Summer._ _All she has come to be is my partner and friend!_ I quickly corrected myself.

"Why do you think Summer wants the Prince Tear?" I finally questioned Blake.

"Don't know, but for whatever reason it must be a good one. Summer doesn't really send people off on missions unless it's _really _important." He answered.

I was starting to get bored and my legs felt numb by now. Blake wasn't facing me but instead looking out into the horizon, apparently looking for any sign of Haruba Desert. Finally after about what felt like an hour we saw Haruba Desert. I smiled in delight, but soon the shadow of a helicopter flew over us, temporarily blocking our view of the sun. It seemed to be headed toward northeast, to where I had no clue but I quickly got an instinct that wherever they were heading they were gonna cause trouble. Suddenly a painful feeling overcame me. I don't know how, but somehow I felt like something was wrong..it's like I could figure out what has happened even though I hadn't seen it. A sinking feeling overcame me, making me wonder if something had happened to Summer.

_Summer...please be okay _

* * *

Summer's Pov

I couldn't believe that it was back. Those dicks don't understand what terrible horror can befall the earth because of this beast! Standing before me was the pissed off pokemon Groudon...but even by the hot air it had created I could tell something was off about it. It took me a second to suddenly realize that it was possessed. What they had planned that involved this monster could only lead to disaster. Red Eyes looked at me, that triumphant smirk still on his face. I swear I wanted to wipe that smirk right off his face, I hated his guts. In fact I hated everyone that worked fr my father's gut! No one and I mean _no one_ could blame me if they heard about the rest of my past. The possessed Groudon let out another loud roar, causing the place to shake once more. After it was over, the walls cracked and lava started to pour out the holes the demon had caused.

_Why..Why would these bastards need Groudon! What do they have planned! What are they gonna do!_

I swear just thinking these thoughts drove me insane. The air around me continued to try and suffocate me, getting closer and closer from taking all the air I have left away from me. I knew I had to get out of there before I end up dying from suffocation but I knew I couldn't. I had to take down this beast before it caused bodily harm to anyone or anything.

" Summer Minami. Nice to see you again." He smirked.

"What're you planning to do with Groudon!" I growled, ignoring his statement.

"Well if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise anymore would it?" He questioned.

"I'll ask one more time..._What are you planning to do with Groudon!_" I hissed, my voice filled with venom and spite.

He flashed me another smirk, before taking out a knife. Damn! I left mine at the Ranger Union and the one time I really need it to! That sucks! Red Eyes smirked having had figured out I didn't have mine.

"Well Summer, do you perhaps remember my promise I made to you?" He asked a smirk on his face.

It was a question that didn't need to be answered, he knew I did. I don't forget things so easily. By the looks of him I could tell, as he walked closer and closer to me that this hot air around us was effecting him as well. It wasn't gonna be long until we both lose our breath due to this wretched air, so we had to make the best out of the time we had to fight. I got into my fighting stance, knowing that I was going against someone who was using a blade instead of combat. I was shocked only to see him throw down his blade, making the very tip of it get caught in the hot ground. Even though I was in shock from his sudden action, I managed to regain my composure fast and was ready to fight. He ran at me before trying to punch me. I managed to grab his fist and twist it before pulling his arm behind his back but he soon managed to escape my hold on him. He was older than me but he knew I could fight just as good as him and I was gonna prove it. I aimed for a kick to the face, but he grabbed my foot before he flipped me. I done a back flip, landing perfectly on my feet. Suddenly I heard a loud crash and looked back behind me. I saw Groudon had busted a hole in the wall, and was walking through it, progressing farther into the volcano. As soon as I turned around, I noticed Red Eyes, his fist drawn back. Before I knew it his fist made contact with my face, sending me backwards. I quickly put my hand on the ground as I slid backwards, trying to slow myself down. My hand brushed against the burning hot ground, causing me to flinch a little in pain. I stood back up, facing him with fierce determination. If he wanted to kill me, he'd have to do a lot better than that and I'm positive he knew that as well. I ran toward him, throwing a punch toward his face to which he easily blocked. I gave him a smirk before using my other hand to punch him hard in the stomach. My attack was enough to knock some air out of his lungs, despite my attack he bounced back quicker than I expected him to. He aimed for another punch at my face, but I ducked and knocked him off his feet. He fell to the ground with a thud, and I drew my fist back. I made an effort to hit him square in the face, but missed when he had moved as best as he could out of the way. My fist ended up making contact with the floor instead, cracking it. I was surprised that no lava had came out from it, since out of all the holes that were caused lava would spill out. Red Eyes punched me, knocking me off of him. Red Eyes and I both stood up at the same time, the two of us heaving and panting. I didn't care how long it took, I was gonna defeat him even if it meant I died doing it. I clenched my fist a swung, nailing him straight in the chest. He retaliated back by using his hand and punching my hard in the stomach once again. The both of us somehow ended up having a little distance between where we stand. This ended up confusing me greatly. Now it was hard for the both of us to breathe, and my head was starting to hurt badly. Blood was coming out the corner of my mouth, while he had a nose bleed. I swore I was gonna end up getting a black eye from this fight. Then the two of us ran at each other, both of us pulling back and punching the other with all of our remaining strength. This ended up making the two of us fall onto the burning ground, Groudon's footsteps echoing from the distance. It was now at the point where each breath of air counted. I don't know if Red Eyes felt the same way or was the same way. I forced my body to try and sit up the best I could. Just as I had been able to prop myself on my elbow I got a quick look at Red Eyes. His breathing was irregular and not proper, a look of pain came across his face as he tried to breathe. It let me know that he was alive just unconscious. Suddenly a piercing pain ripped through my body, causing me to let out a gasp and fall backwards, making my back slam against the ground. This managed to somehow knock even more air out of me until I was now struggling to find air, the darkness was starting to blur my vision. Finally it overcame me as I lost all of my air.

_Ben... please get the gem._

* * *

Ben's Pov

Now the feeling was just as strong as before. Something was wrong with Summer and I knew it. I could tell Blake was feeling the same way, but didn't show any sign of letting it bother him. So I tried to do the same, but it was different. The feeling kept nagging at my heart, and I bit my lip praying that my feeling was wrong.

_Please Arceus let my feeling be wrong. Please don't let her be hurt._


	21. Chapter 21

Red Eyes Pov

I woke up at some point in the day, which part I'm not so sure of. I stared up at the sky through a hole in the ceiling caused by Groudon. The air was back to normal, no longer suffocating or hot. That was good. That means that Groudon wasn't around this dump anymore. No doubt Mr. Minami has sent some admins over to capture and bring it to headquarters. I sat up, staring ahead through the hole that beast had created while trying to escape. Man..that thing, along with me and Summer, had caused major damage to this place. I was shocked it was still standing. Speaking of Summer, I wonder if she went after Groudon...Don't matter to me if she wants to die that's her problem not mine. Anyway I stood up gazing around until a figure lying on the ground caught my attention. I looked over to them only to realize that it was Summer.

_She didn't go after Groudon. I don't even think she survived the air, it's a miracle I was able to. Better check to see if she's alive, if she's not I'll be able to give a good report to the boss. _

I walked over to her and knelt down beside her, checking for any sign of a pulse. At first I didn't feel anything, but then I felt a faint pulse. It was faint but she still had a pulse.

_Damn! She survived as well. _

I cursed myself for the fact that she survived. I let out a sigh and stood up, looking down at her unconscious body.

_Might as well take her to an infirmary. There's no real point in letting her die. Besides it wouldn't seem right, I'm sure Mr. Minami would like to see his daughter suffer for himself. If she only knew what we've got planned for her..._

I picked Summer up, starting to carry her toward the Boyleland Village. I started to wonder if they even had one on the way. Well I noticed that there wasn't many pokemon in here, a sure sign that Summer had made an attempt to save them.

_So whaddya know. She actually has a heart. Hope she enjoys having one while she does, cause once we're done with her there'll be nothing left of her. _

At some point during our walk Summer seemed to have stirred. How do I know? It's because she's somehow gotten out of my carriage style grasp and was now facing me. I could tell she was shocked and pissed at the same time. I looked back at her, not showing any emotion of any kind.

"Where's Groudon!" She demanded.

"Don't know." I lied.

Instead of waiting for her to say something else I started to walk off. She ran to catch up to me, and walked right beside me.

"You unleashed Groudon!"

"Your point?"

"Are you trying to kill the world!"

"It's possible. Your father is an unpredictable man."

Summer stopped in her tracks. I kept walking on, not bothering to look back at her.

"I don't care about my dad! I'm more worried about the world! Do you know how much pain you just unleashed onto the world!"

"Yep."

"And you're not worried!"

"Nope.

Summer let out a growl. She balled up her fists. Oh yep, way past pissed now.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!"

"Nothing."

I could tell my response just made her even angrier. I finally stopped walking, still not looking at her. The cool air that surrounded us gently blew past us, ruffling our hair.

"Summer do you know where I was gonna take you?"

"No."

Her voice had anger in it still. The anger she must've felt kept revealing itself in her voice. Despite that I kept my voice calm.

"I was gonna take you to an infirmary."

"Liar!"

"I'm not a liar. Do you know why I was gonna take you there?"

"No, but I probably don't wanna know."

"It was because I didn't want you to die."

"Stop lying!"

"I'm not lying."

I turned and looked at her a little, the wind blowing my bangs in my face.

"Besides It'd be boring to try and take over the world without you trying to stop us." I smirked.

_What the fuck? Where did that come from?_

My response shocked me. I was confused why had I said that? For some reason I seemed to mean it as well. Was it a compliment to her? What was weirder to see her blush. That shocked me even more. Summer never blushed! She just wasn't that kind of person! Honestly Summer looked pretty damn cute when she was flustered.

_Stop it Red Eyes! She's the enemy! Get a hold of yourself! _

I turned back and walked off again, leaving a flustered and confused Summer standing there. Some admins drove up in a small boat, and I got on it. But while we were driving away from Boyleland I couldn't help but question what I'd said to Summer.

_Is it possible I might be falling for Summer? _

* * *

Ben's Pov

The feeling finally left and I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. Well I really shouldn't be worrying about it right now. All I knew is that while we were traveling through Hippowdon Temple when suddenly all the sand started to fly into the air, creating a huge ball of sand high into the air. The sand continued to fly toward the ball, and as it whipped past us it created a wicked wind.

"What's happening!" I yelled over the roar.

I never got a response. We just watched in horror and confusion at what was happening. Suddenly dark blood red eyes were visible through the sand, causing me to flinch in surprise. Out of nowhere a dark mysterious figure breaks out of the sand barrier and flies right through me. I looked back in surprise only to see that it was no longer there. I was getting spoked and I didn't know what to do anymore. All of a sudden the sand fell with a mighty thud and hovering right above it was a dark spirit. The thing had blood red eyes and was cloaked in darkness. It was just like Darkrai...except it looked nothing alike this thing. I looked into its red eyes and regreted it. Its eyes flashed and soon my head was filled with painful and death filled memories. It showed people dying in fires, screaming in pain as they were tortured, getting stabbed repeatedly...I clenched my head and let out a scream. I desperately tried to get the images out of my head..to make them disappear but I couldn't. Soon they started to overcome me until I was filled with those dreadful images. Right before I was completely swallowed by the darkness of the images I heard a voice. It wasn't an ordinary voice...there was just something about it that seemed familiar.

"BEN!"


	22. Chapter 22

Summer's Pov

I stood there flustered...why? I still don't have a damn clue. It was just the way he said what he did that had made me flustered. I shook my head, knowing I didn't have time to be thinking about what he said. I ran toward the docks and got onto the same boat that had brought me here. Ben was in danger...Why did I send him there? Ben...please be safe...

* * *

Kate's Pov

All the computers that were operated by the operators suddenly went crazy. They all started beeping loudly, and everyone was thrown into a panic. By the looks of what was appearing on the computer I started to figure the world's death was finally upon us...

_Ben...Summer...Blake...please be careful... _I thought.

"Rhythmi what's happening?" Keith had to yell over the roaring panic.

"The Natural Balance has been thrown off!" She called back, furiously typing on the computer to look up more information.

"What does that mean?" I questioned loud enough for her to hear.

"Something big is happening! If we don't stop it right now the whole world could end up suffering!" She yelled.

I stood there shocked. Somehow I didn't doubt that Team Darkness had done this...Summer was right...They _were_ out to destroy the world...I was soon snapped out of my thoughts by Keith.

"Kate?" He asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I turned to look at my best friend.

"We have to get to Hippowdon Temple...Ben's in trouble." He told me.

I gave a nod. Hopefully Summer would be there by the time we did. It was a race...a race against Team Darkness for the fate of the world...And no doubt all of were hoping we would win.

* * *

Ben's Pov

The darkness continued to swallow me. The painful memories started to burn inside my mind, making it where I couldn't forget them.

_Summer...I'm sorry...I failed you... _I thought, a tear rolling down the side of my face.

Just the name of her brought me a happy memory...the time she confided in me and my friends... Suddenly I heard a familiar voice...

"BEN!"

It was...it was...I found myself struggling to try and recall the owner of the voice...It was one of my close friends no doubt...

"BEN!"

Finally realization flooded my body...It was Jayden! Memories of my childhood started to replace the awful memories that continued to fill my head. My friend...my childhood friend...he was back...

I finally felt the darkness let go of its powerful grip on me. The memories of pain and suffering soon left me, and I found myself staring at the ground. Jayden soon crouched down beside me, I looked up into his familiar aqua blue eyes that were full of concern and worry.

"Hey Ben are you okay?" He questioned.

"I've been better." I muttered.

I got up off the ground, Jayden following my actions. I looked at him..honestly I'd forgotten about his blonde hair...but he had a blue streak in it. This greatly confused me, but before I got a chance to ask him about it, we heard another voice. This time it was Summer's!

"BEN!"

I turned to look at her, a smile visible on my face. She ended up hugging me tightly, causing a slight redness to come to my face.

"Don't you _ever_ fucking scare me like that again." She whispered quietly.

Summer...She'd been worried about me...I gently hugged her back.

"Don't worry I won't." I softly muttered.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Jayden looking at the two of us a smirk on his face. Suddenly we heard Kate and Keith's voices.

"BEN!" They both yelled.

Summer broke out of my grasp, and looked at the duo.

"Woah, Summer and Ben hugging...We must be dead.." Keith remarked.

I smiled and rolled my eyes at him. He walked over to Summer.

"Punch me." He said to her.

Kate and I looked at him like he was crazy, while Summer just looked at him confusion.

"What?" She questioned.

"Are you crazy!" Kate asked her partner worriedly.

"Punch me." He repeated.

When Summer made no movement to do so, he continued with his request.

"I want to see if we're dead. If it hurts we're alive...if it doesn't we're dead." He finished.

Summer gave a shrug and clenched her fist. She brought it back and punched Keith with all her might in the face. A loud cracking noise was heard, and Keith staggered backward before he fell onto the floor. He looked up at Summer in shock.

"So is it a dream?" Jayden fake mocked, amusement in his eyes.

"Does this answer your question? OW! YOU BROKE MY FACE!" He yelled out, clearly in pain.

"You just told me to punch you you didn't say where to." She pointed out.

"YEAH WELL I DIDN'T FIGURE YOU'D PUNCH ME THAT HARD OR IN THE FACE!" He yelled exasperated.

Kate, Jayden, and I all busted out laughing. Soon we started to hear more footsteps approaching the four of us. We turned around only to notice that it was only the others.

"Why's Keith holding his face?" Kellyn asked, noticing him.

"He told Summer to punch him." Kate responded.

"Bad call." Lunick said.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Keith complained.

"Oh alright..you got punched in the-

"I WAS JOKING!" He yelled at Lunick.

Lunick gave him a hurt expression, and looked toward the ground upset.

"Why'd you ask her to do that?" Kellyn questioned.

"I expected her to punch me in the arm or the stomach." Keith replied.

"Where did she punch you instead?" Solana asked.

"In the face." He muttered.

"Did she break anything?"Lunick questioned

"Besides my face? No, nothing at all." Keith responded.

Solana and them laughed. It was a funny incident,and we all agreed. He'd been asking for it so technically it was his fault. We all walked back to the Union...well actually me and the rest of my friends. Right when I was about to walk out the Hippowdon Temple I looked back at Summer who was walking through another door that led deeper inside the Hippowdon Temple.

"Hey Summer! You coming or what?" I questioned.

She stopped right in front of the entrance, not facing me.

"I wanna see if I can find the Prince Tear." She replied.

"You want me to help?" I asked.

"No. Go back to the Union for now. I'll call you if I need help." She answere, before walking into the other room.

Just as I was about to turn around and follow her despite her response, I was stopped by my friends.

"Come on Ben!" Jayden yelled.

I let out a sigh and walked out of the Hippowdon Temple, meeting my friends outside.

"Where's Summer?" Keith asked.

"Still inside. She wanted to try and find the Prince Tear before she came back." I responded.

"Alright. When she comes back she can tell us what that monster thing was." Jayden replied.

I gave a nod, and the seven of us went back to the Union.


	23. Chapter 23

Keith's Pov

The rest of my friends and me had successfully made it back to the Union. I complained about my face a few times though, but I'll admit it was my fault. Stupidity 101-Never ask Summer to punch you. She could cause major damage or kill you. I'm just glad that I hadn't been killed though. Living with as much pain that I was in right now was always better than being dead. Anyway once we've made it to the Union Solana managed to bring up something that none of us have noticed until now.

"Hey you guys? Where's Ben?" She questioned.

We all looked around. No sign of Ben anywhere so that only left only 2 possible options to explain why he wasn't with us.

1) He got lost on the way here

2) He's with Summer, more than likely he's accompanying her on her "tour" of Hippowdon Temple

Well it's definitely the second one. I mean seriously everyone can tell that he's got a crush on Summer. It's not that hard to tell. The trouble is though is that no one knows if Summer feels the same and they're too scared to ask her. I can't say that I blame them, Summer is a pretty scary chick when she wants to be.

"I don't know. I saw him with us before we left Haruba Desert." Kate replied.

Yep. He's with Summer.

"Guys how much you wanna bet that if I call him right now he'll be in Haruba Desert with Summer." I questioned.

They didn't answer me, but I knew that they didn't doubt it. I called him and Ben's face showed on the screen.

"Hey guys." He greeted with a smile. "You guys need anything?"

"Nope, we were just wondering where the hell you are." I replied.

"I'm waiting outside the Hippowdon Temple for Summer to come out." He responded. "I didn't want to take the chance of her getting killed when no one was around so I'm gonna be here just in case something happens."

"That explains a whole lot." Lunick muttered quietly.

"What do you mean?" Kellyn asked, looking at his friend.

Instead of responding Lunick kept his gaze on the screen. Kellyn shrugged before he looked back at the screen as well.

"So you're basically saying Summer can't take care of herself?" Kate questioned.

"You better not let Summer hear you say that. She'll come after you and probably put you on life support." Kellyn said in a dead serious tone.

"I'm not saying that. It's just that well her father or at least someone on Team Darkness tries to kill her. I really don't wanna take a chance on losing Summer." He sighed.

"Awww!" The girls suddenly cooed, shocking and surprising Kellyn, Lunick, and me.

"Yeah, yeah. It's romantic and junk. I get it." Ben replied, rolling his eyes.

"Hey we can't help the fact that you're totally crushing on Summer." Solana shot back.

Ben suddenly had a look of horror on his face, and possibly embarrassment as well.

"How do you know that I like Summer?" He asked, a shocked tone visible in his voice.

"Dude, everyone knows about it. You don't hide your feelings very well." Kate pointed out.

"I'm surprised Summer hasn't noticed yet." Kellyn put in.

"Yeah. How come you can't hide it from us, yet you can hide it from her?" I questioned

"I have no idea. But since you guys all know then she's bound to know sooner or later." He sighed. "I just hope she doesn't kill me when she finds out."

I shrugged. "Well anyway how long has Summer been in Hippowdon Temple?"

"Close to an hour by now." He answered.

"Wow. Aren't you worried that she's dead?" Kate asked.

"Ben that's just sad. Summer's not something you can just drag around and let get killed. She's a person that has feelings just like we do and-

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I interrupted.

"I have no idea. I just read that in a science magazine when I had gotten bored." Lunick replied.

"Woah, woah woah. You actually read something? And didn't make it sound stupid?" Solana asked surprised.

"Oh My God! Someone call the swat team, the FBI agents, and about 300 detectives we need to find the real Lunick." Kellyn joked.

"Oh Bite me." Lunick growled, facing Kellyn with anger in his eyes.

"Chill I was kidding." He said.

I looked back at Ben, who was shaking his head at his friends.

"No I'm not worried. Summer can take care of herself, and I'll back her up when she needs it." He responded.

"So-

"Bye!" Ben interrupted and with that he ended the conversation.

"Wow. I've never seen Ben do anything that rude." Lunick said after a few minutes of silence.

* * *

Ben's Pov

I had to end that conversation. I mean seriously that was some weird crap that was going on there. I guess without Summer there everything goes out of order within our group. I sat down on the sandy ground, waiting patiently for Summer. The only thing keeping me going was the fact that she said she would call me when she needed my help. Suddenly as the minutes started to turn into hours I began to become increasingly worried. Suddenly a loud explosion was heard, causing me to instantly jump onto my feet. I raced inside the Hippowdon Temple, and didn't stop. I continued to race throughout the whole place, desperate to find Summer. No matter what I was gonna find her, and I'm not gonna stop until I do.

_Summer please be okay. _I thought silently as horror started to fill my body.

* * *

Summer's Pov

I flew backwards, hitting a wall as I did.

_Damn that hurt. _I thought as I got up, holding my left upper arm as I did.

As I stood up my body started to burn from the pain my whole body had taken on. I glared at the 3 figures that were now standing right under the hole that they had created.

"Team Rocket." I growled, spite in my voice.

Bastards. That's what they all are. Foolish enough to follow my father's orders, oblivious to the fact that in the end they'll die along with the rest of us. Why doesn't anyone understand that?! Well no matter what I'm gonna stop my dad from killing innocent lives just to fill pleasure out of it.

"Summer Minami. I trust you're doing well?" James smirked.

"Cut the bullshit James. We all know you guys don't give a fuck about what I say." I growled. "It's always been like that and it'll never change."

"Smart for a twerpette. I expected you to be just as stupid as that boy with brown hair. And he thought we were gonna take him to you." Meowth commented.

That shot some fear into me. What was worse is that I didn't know which one of my friends it was.

"What brown-haired boy?" I questioned angrily.

"Oh you know the one that looks like you except the guy version. You know. Brown hair, hazel eyes-

Ben! They've done something with him! I swear if he gets hurt in any way these guys better hope that I don't find them.

"_Where is he!?_" I growled.

"Oh we safely sent him back to your father."

"What!"

"I'm sure he'll be glad to know that we've captured a friend of yours."

I slammed all three of them into a wall, causing cracks to suddenly appear. They all looked bewildered back at me as I glared at them.

I tightened my grip on all of them as I spoke in a dangerous tone of voice. "I swear if my partner even gets a _scratch _from my father, I'll come after your asses and make it where you'll be _begging _me to not kill you in the most painful way I can. And you know I can and will since I am your boss's _daughter_."

By now they all looked shocked and scared. Good. I don't play around when I make threats I mean what I say. If I say you're going to die, you're going to. No second chances from me. People are just gonna have to learn that the hard way. I dropped them causing them to hit the floor hard. I stalked past them. I knew Ben was in for some tough shit. I just hope he'll be able to manage against my father.

_Ben pray to Arceus that you'll be able to live through the pain that's about to come to you._

* * *

Ben's Pov

Darkness is the only thing that I see. On my search for Summer I'd managed to get attacked, my hands tied behind my back, and blindfolded. So now I let my kidnappers, or some other people that are acquaintances of them, lead me to wherever the heck they were taking me. Suddenly I was forcefully shoved into a room. I ended up hitting the ground face first, making me learn how Keith felt when Summer had punched him. I heard a door behind me slam shut and then the blindfold was ripped off my face, so I could now see the room I was in. I looked up only to see none other than Red Eyes, a few admins, and a woman in black.

"Where am I?!" I growled, glaring at Red Eyes, who didn't seem all that pleased to see me.

He clenched his fists, making his grip on the blindfold that he was holding tighten.

"Shut up!" He growled in response. He then turned to the others that were with him. "I don't understand why we can't kill him. Why does he want us to keep this piece of shit alive!?"

"I'm not so sure why. But if he wants this nuisance alive, then he has to stay alive. Alright let's chain him up." The woman in black said.

Red Eyes suddenly pulled out some chains and they all walked toward me. I soon found myself chained to the wall unable to move any part of my body. I closed my eyes, hoping they would leave me alone soon. Suddenly just when I was about to fall asleep, I felt a ripping sensation that instantly woke me back up. I saw Red Eyes smirking at me, a knife that had a little blood on it. I looked down only to see the words T D engraved on my chest. This shocked me. Oh, I knew I was gonna be tortured and this wasn't even the beginning of the pain I was going to experience due to Summer's father. I have a feeling I won't be alive anymore or see another day. Red Eyes suddenly slammed his knife deep into my stomach, causing me to bite back a loud scream of pain. He took it out before he stabbed me yet again, but this time it was close to my side. Why can't they just kill me? It'll be better than going through this crap.


	24. Chapter 24

Ben's Pov

I don't think I'll be able to last another visit from Red Eyes and those others. I mean seriously I'm barely alive right now. Hopefully Summer will come and rescue me, because I know I'm not capable of doing it myself. Sigh...It's only been like a hour and I already miss her. Her eyes, how she cared for others, her drive to defeat her own father, even her smile..Wait hold up. Has Summer actually ever given a real smile? Man, I can't clearly remember my friends, Summer is the only one I can. Well now I'm sitting here bored out of my mind, there's absolutely nothing to do when you're chained up. I couldn't care less if I was killed. Scratch that. I do care because my family and friends would be devastated if I left, but the main reason was because of Summer. She's my partner, best friend, and the one I have a crush on. It wouldn't be right. The door to my room was opened, letting in some light. I squinted my eyes against the harsh light. I was honestly trying my best to not go blind because of it. I soon heard a familiar voice.

" Well, I don't understand why you're so important to our boss but you are. So I've been ordered to keep you alive."

Ugh. It was just Red Eyes. Damn it! Why can't he leave me alone! I saw him reach into his pocket and pull out a knife. Oh lucky me... more torture and pain. He unsheathed it and threw it at me, making it nail my arm. I felt it break my bone due to the force of impact. I flinched but didn't scream. It was getting harder and harder for me not to. I knew it was what he wanted. Summer was right these guys are sick. They enjoy seeing others in pain. Well actually Summer said her father was the sick one. Red Eyes is a really close second though... at least to me he is. He stalked over to me and ripped the knife out of my arm, causing me to gasp.

"Once we're done with you, Summer's gonna be next." He whispered.

"I won't let you hurt her." I managed to choke out past some blood.

"Unfortunately you won't be able to do anything about it." He smirked.

He then took his knife and slashed it across my cheek. The knife penetrated through my skin and caused a huge gash on my face. He was going all out on torturing me, which really sucks in my opinion. I felt the blood slowly trail down my face, and I felt it drip onto my clothes. Summer please come and help me soon.

* * *

Summer's Pov

Damn it! I've been looking around for those dip sticks and I now I can't find them! I'm gonna kill them. By now I know Red Eyes is hoping to kill Ben. He's always been like that, ever since he failed trying to keep that demon control him. I wish I could have him back. Now I wonder where the years have gone from when we first had hung out. This of course was before my dad turned bastardish. Honestly I'm going crazy without Ben. He manages to keep my feet on the ground. How do I know this? It's possibly because I am really fucking pissed and I feel like killing someone right about now. I'm gonna find Ben and save him, even if I get killed trying to. He means that much to me. Suddenly someone jumped down from a tree that was towering over me. I stopped in my tracks and glared at her. It was Blue Eyes! Red Eye's awful and cruel sister-in-law. I've always hated her, and I can't stand her at all.

"What do you want Blue Eyes!" I growled.

She smirked and replied with a sarcastic tone. "Oh, aren't you missing you're best friend? Was Ben his name?"

"Where is he!?" I demanded.

"He's just slowly and painfully dying by the hands of my brother-in-law." She responded.

That struck me hard. They were killing him! I clenched my fists and gave her a dead serious death glare.

"I swear if Ben dies I'll come after you and slaughter you all one by one, slower and more painful as I do." I threatened.

She didn't seem the slightest scared which got under my skin. I mean everything I say and I'll prove it to them. I grabbed her by the collar and slammed her against a tree.

"Listen here you peice of shit. I'm gonna get Ben back and no one, and I mean _no one_ is gonna keep from doing that." I growled.

I don't know how long Ben has to live, but knowing Red Eyes Ben doesn't have very long. I hope Ben'll be able to last a week in my father's clutches because that's how long it'll be until I find him. When I do I'll make my father pay for hurting Ben. I let go of Blue Eye's collar, letting her fall onto the ground. I had no fucking idea where they had Ben nor where my father was. This was gonna be a long week.

* * *

Father's Pov

Damn it! Still no sign of my fucking daughter! I figured she would come by now and get her friend. I'll give her the rest of the week before I kill the boy. If my plan works the way it should my daughter will finally die just like her fucking mother.


	25. Chapter 25

Summer's Pov

Damn it! It's been a whole week and we still haven't found Ben yet. It's also been about 4 days since I've gotten any sleep. I'm upset, angry and cranky right now. I'm heading to Almia Castle, Eevee traveling beside me. Anyway, lucky me I know a shortcut to Almia Castle that my step-father had taken me to when I was little...at least he did before he was killed. You could say that I'm actually heading to Pueltown and to its harbor. Strange isn't it? Well the others wanted to come with me, so they're walking with me as well. Don't ask me why. They're pretty strange and I really don't understand them one bit. I brought one of those handheld guns with me. If we do find Ben, my father's gonna be with him. It's pretty dangerous to go up against him, plus of the fact that I can use it like a threat. He won't be scared but he knows that I'll kill one of his admins or him. Honestly I'm pretty sure I'm tougher than any men my dad could hire, I mean seriously I am _his _daughter. Well me and Ben's friends were all walking in complete silence until Keith broke it.

"So Summer? If we're going to Almia Castle then why are we going to Pueltown?" He questioned.

"I know a shortcut." I replied.

"Are we gonna get lost?" Kate asked.

"If you stick by me you won't." I answered.

Suddenly I felt an someone grab my arm, and I suddenly stopped. I looked to see who it was an honestly it didn't surprise me. It was Lunick.

"Lunick? What the fuck are you doing?" I growled.

"You said as long as we stick close to you we won't get lost." He pointed out.

I snatched my arm away from him in anger. I so didn't need this "funny-business" right now. "Damn it Lunick! Why can't you be serious for once!"

He looked down in shame. "I'm sorry Summer. I just really don't wanna get lost."

I felt a wave of guilt wash over me. I hadn't meant to scream at him, I was just really pissed at the moment. I heaved a sigh.

"No Lunick. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have screamed at you." I sighed, causing him to look up at me.

"Friends?" I asked, sticking my hand out.

The others smiled and all put their hands in. "Friends."

I gave a smile. "Now let's go save Ben."

"For Ben!" We all yelled in unison, throwing our hands into the air.

Then we all made a break for Pueltown. Now I was determined to save Ben, now that I had friends by my side.

_Don't worry Ben we're coming for you._

* * *

Ben's Pov

Man it gets really lonely all by yourself. I'm honestly surprised I'm still alive. Suddenly the door to my little "cell" was opened adn the light flooded the place.

"So squirt it's been a week and you're still alive. Lucky you." Red Eyes growled. "Such a shame we can't say the same for Summer though."

"What'd you do to her!" I growled.

"Oh you're about to find out." He smirked as he walked over and undid my chains.

He then snatched me off the floor and shoved me out of the room with unnecessary roughness. I ended up tripping and falling on my face, that was covered with gashes and blood. Yeah, he had pretty much abused my face. He stepped out of the room and apparently glared down at me.

"Get up!" He snarled, kicking me hard in my side.

When I wouldn't move he snatched me by the back of my shirt and threw me against the wall in anger. I slammed into it with full force, causing more pain to spread throughout my body. My head and everywhere else was in so much pain it wasn't even funny. I laid there for a second, and sloly dragged myself off the floor to a standing postition. Once I had managed to her punched me as hard as he could in my stomach, causing me to double over and let out a gasp. I feel onto my knees, still holding my stomach that was going through enough pain as it is. I looked up at him, pain clouding my eyes. He had a sick amused look on his face. I wanted to get up and sock him, right then and there.

"You're a sick bastard you know that?" I managed to breathe.

He gave me a smirk, and yanked me back onto my feet before pushing me to another room.

_Summer where are you? I can't do this without you. _

* * *

Summer's Pov

Well we're now at Pueltown's harbor. It took a while due to the fact we had to buy some equipment that would help us breathe underwater. We put it them on, and dove into the water. Swimming to the bottom of the ocean we saw a blue portal waiting for us.

"The heck is that?" Keith asked.

"Our shortcut." I replied, a smirk on my face.

I was the first to swim in, and I soon found myself on the icy bank of Almia Castle. I took off the swim gear and threw it onto the ground. It was cold due to the fact that I just got out of the water and it was snowing here. I waited impatiently for the others, knowing that we still had to try and find Ben.

* * *

Keith's Pov

Okay. This is freaky. I mean come on! A portal at the bottom of the ocean! I watched Summer swim in, a little worried and nervous. Soon all of our friends went through it one at a time, until only Kate and I were left. Just as she was about to go through the portal, I managed to stop her.

"Kate wait." I told her, reaching out and grabbing her arm.

She stopped and looked at me in confusion. "What's wrong Keith?"

"I'm not so sure we should do this." I honestly admitted, letting go of her arm.

She just gave me a smile and grabbed my hand. I looked back at her with a shocked expression. "Keith don't worry. Summer would never lead us to a place where we would get hurt. We need to trust her."

I gave a nod and gently grasped her hand back. "For Ben."

"For Ben." She replied.

We gave a nod and both went through the portal still holding hands. When we got to where the others were we managed to unclasp our hands. Man it's freezing out here!

"Come on." Summer commanded.

We all ran after her as we made our way to Almia Castle. The six of us ran through the heavy ice doors and made our way to the door in the front of the room. As soon as we made it through the door the floor started shaking causing all of us to stop in our tracks. The floor suddenly gave out from under us, causing us to fall. We hit the ground with a loud thud, while Summer managed to land on her feet. Man something's wrong with Summer. The rest of us got up and we continued on. Summer pulled out her gun and cocked it, apparently ready to shoot. Finally after having to dodge some admins and also kill some, we made it to a huge wall that seemed like a dead end. Summer kept her gun out and was pointing it at the wall.

"You guys ready?" She questioned.

We gave a nod as we faced the wall with her.

* * *

Ben's Pov

Well now I know who Summer's father is. Honestly Summer got her looks from her mom. No joke, Summer looks nothing like her dad. Right now I was in a room that had admins everywhere. My hands were now retied behind my back, and I stared down at the floor. I knew they were all staring at me and it was creepy.

"Well, looks like my daughter hasn't shown up which means you're useless to us. We've got no use for trash like you litering our base." Summer's father growled.

I heard a gun being cocked and felt it press against the back of my head.

"You may kill him on the count of 1."

"3"

I closed my eyes, ready for him to go ahead and shoot.

"2"

Every number he counted down from was pretty much how long I had to live.

"1"

I heard the gun being cocked. Right before he pulled the trigger to end my life, a loud noise was heard. Everyone turned to face what had caused the noise. I felt a smile spread to my face. Summer! She looked ticked though, and she had a gun ready that was lying on its side in midair. Summer's fatehr smirked.

"Well, if it isn't my wonderful daughter." He sarcastically said.

"Shut up! I'm not here to put up with your bullshit! I came here to get my friend!" Summer growled.

"You're just in time to watch him die." He smirked, nodding in Red Eyes direction.

Red Eyes nodded and put the tip of the gun behind my head. I heard a loud gunshot suddenly ring out...but it wasn't from the one behind me. I looked behind to see Red Eyes holding his hand, while the gun was lying against the wall. I was shocked.

"Do that again! I fucking dare you!" Summer snarled.

"Summer Cyrillia Minami. You know you're not allowed to use that kind of language." Her father snapped.

"Language my ass! You're the one over there trying to kill one of my friends!" Summer shot back.

Summer was trying to save me. Did...does this mean she actually cares for me? I felt my cheeks turn a slight red at the thought.

"Allow Ben to come with us and no one will get hurt." Summer warned.

I noticed someone sneaking up behind Summer with a knife in his hand. I wanted to warn her but there was something holding me back from doing that. Summer apparently saw the worry on my face because she turned around and pulled the trigger on the gun. The man ended up getting hit in the chest close to his heart by the bullet and collapsed on the floor. As the man laid there clearly dying, Summer kept her gaze firmly on her father. Her father wasn't pleased with the fact that his daughter had killed his admin. Summer possibly killed more and I wonder if he even knew that. Summer's dad glared at his daughter with an icy look.

"Summer. You know my policy." He growled. "An eye for an eye."

Once hearing this Summer slowly started to lower her gun. Lunick was confused and a little worried.

"What does that mean?" He questioned. "Summer..?"

"Since I killed one of us is gonna get killed." She softly growled.

Shock and horror overcame all of us. One of us was going to die and no doubt it was gonna be me. I've gotten hurt this whole past week and they're gonna finish me. Red Eyes was soon given a knife. I knew it. I'm dead. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain. Right before I was about to be stabbed Summer stopped him.

"No wait!"

We all look at Summer in shock.

"Don't kill him." Summer said.

"What'll you do if I refuse?" Her father challenged.

"I'll-I'll take his place. You can have me instead." Summer sighed.

This caused horror to rise up even more in me. I didn't want her to get hurt. Red Eyes loosened his grip on the knife, and watched Summer with keen interest.

"Are you sure you wanna take his place?" Kate questioned, motioning over to me.

Hey I can't blame her. I was covered with scars, gashes, and blood.

"If it's the only way to save Ben then yes." She answered.

Summer dropped the gun and kicked it over to her father. He picked it up and handed it to someone else. I felt my ropes get cut and my hands were now free. I watched as they tied Summer's hands up instead and she showed no resistance. I walked over to my other friends. Summer looked up at her father, anger in her eyes.

"Let my friends out of here." She commanded.

He smirked at her, and a lever suddenly came out from the ground.

"Whatever you say." He smirked.

He then pulled the switch, causing the floor under us to open up. We fell into an endless darkness and we could barely hear Summer's cry down to us.

"No!"

It felt like foreve as we fell. Finally we ended up hitting the hard ground of a apparent cave. We got up, me being the first one. I looked up through the darkness hoping I could see Summer. No such luck. I hope Summer's gonna be okay.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey if you guys haven't already make sure you check out my new story Pokelove! That's about all that I've got to say. Now on with the story!**

**Ben: What about the disclaimer?**

**me: Do I have to?**

**Kate:*shrugs* I don't know.**

**Kellyn: Just do it and get it over with.**

**me:Whatever. I don't own pokemon. **

**Solana: Good job! Who wants a treat?**

**me: Solona I can make you marry Lunick.**

**Solana: NOOO! PLEASE DON'T! HE'S AN IDIOT!**

**Lunick: What's wrong with being an idiot?**

**Summer: Everything Lunick. Everything.**

**me: *rolls eyes* NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Summer's Pov

"You bastard!" I snarled at my dad, Jack.

I could feel the anger rising in me, making my blood boil. Arceus I hate-no wait _I can't stand him_! He's a bitch! Soon I was dragged off to a cell and thrown inside by Red Eyes. I ended up landing on my stomach. I quickly changed my position to where I was now sitting up. I glared at him with an icy look.

"I hate you all!" I growled, venom in my voice.

"I know you do. And we couldn't be happier." He smirked.

Even though he said that with a smug tone, I saw a hint of pain in his eyes. Strange. I didn't know he could feel pain. Good thing I know now because he's gonna feel more later on when I'm out of here.

He bit his lip and made a move to walk into the room, but he quickly stopped himself. "You know this hurts me more than it hurts you."

With those final words he shut the door and I heard him walk away. I was shocked. H-how does it hurt him? Does h-he actually like-

_No! Don't go there Summer! Jeeze he's lying to you. _I sternly told myself.

I shook my head and let out a sigh. I then attempted to reach into my back pocket for my knife. Once I'd managed to grab it, I kept a firm grip on it and tried to cut the ropes that tied my hands together. I heard a satisfying snap and felt the ropes slip off my hands. I stood up and pocketed my weapon and walked to a small opening that was covered by bars. I looked outside and gave a sigh, hopefully Ben and the others are okay.

* * *

Ben's Pov

I couldn't believe what she'd done. Summer went into the prisonment of her ...well he's not really a dad. She went into the prisonment of that man just so I wouldn't get killed. Sweet but stupid. As my friends and I trudged through the darkness to find our way out..if there even was one. No one said a word while we continued on. I heaved a sigh.

"Guys do you think Summer'll be okay?" I finally questioned.

"Ben. Summer's a strong girl. She can handle whatever that bastard throws at her with little trouble." I heard Keith respond.

"Yeah. There's no way she wouldn't put up a fight!" Lunick agreed.

I gave a nod, still not all that sure. At last we saw light at the end of our path.

"Look there's a light!" Kellyn said.

"Last one out is a rotten egg!" Keith yelled jokingly as he broke out into a run.

I let out a laugh and ran after him, the others following after us. We were soon meet with the bright light from the shining sun. It was hard to see. Suddenly Keith's styler rung. He quickly answered it.

"Amazing Keith here."

"Keith, where's Ben?" I could tell by the voice that it was Rythmi. She has a strange crush on Isaac from what Kate's told me."He's right here and yeah, he's fine. A little cut but fine." Kate replied.

Rythmi let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. Does Summer know that he's been cut?"

"Yeah. She's pretty aware of it." I sighed.

"Is she mad?" Man she is curious today isn't she? "Where is she?"

"Look Rythmi we'll tell you everything you wanna know when we get back." Keith said.

She gave a nod. "Alright I want full detail."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, a smile on my face. The call was ended and we continued on our way. I hope Summer's gonna be okay.

* * *

Summer's Pov

I never realized how boring it gets when you're on your own in a dark room. Well at least not until now. Man, I'm surprised Ben didn't die of boredom. I noticed that it was getting dark and I suddenly got an idea. I knelt down and ripped out my knife. Using its sharp blade I began to cut through the metal. I slowly made my knife meet close to the small opening. I gently pushed the metal and felt it almost give away. I smirked. Jack seriously is stupid if he forgot that I've got a weapon with me. Also due to the fact that metal can be cut through. Suddenly I heard footsteps and I dropped my knife. I stood up and pretended to look out to the horizon. I heard the door open and I turned to see who it was. Red Eyes. Damn it! Why can't he leave me alone!

"What do you want!?" I growled.

He walked in the cell and closed the door, before he walked over to me. I kept my guard up. You never know what he has up his sleeve. He stared out toward the horizon, the light illuminating his face. Finally he looked back at me, an upset look on his face. I'm so confused.

"Do you know why I joined Jack?" He asked.

"Because you're a dick?"I said, a joking tone slightly in my voice.

"No. It's because he threatened to kill my family." Red Eyes softly answered.

My face fell, all my humor gone. Is that how everyone here joined him? Because of his threats? I noticed that Red Eyes had a pained look in his eyes, and I couldn't help but feel bad.

"You know you can quit right?" I questioned.

He let out a sigh and looked back outside. "I wish I could. But he said that if I did he would hunt my family and me down and slaughter us all one by one, starting with the youngest."

"So who's the youngest?" I asked.

"Right now. It's me."

"Don't you have a younger sister?"

"Nope. I have an older one though."

"Who is it?"

"Blue Eyes."

"I thought she was your sister-in-law?She's your older sister? But she looks younger than you!"

"Na, not anymore. The only reason she looks like that is because I'm tall and she's short."

"Okay."

"You know you have family too."

"Yeah, Jack."

He shook his head, an amused smile on his face. Well at least he wasn't upset anymore. "Not only him."

"What do you mean? He killed the rest of my family."

"He didn't kill all of them. I can name quite a few."

"Well don't just stand there! Tell me who they are!"

"Alright. But you've got to promise me that once you escape you won't kill them. They don't really know that you're related to them."

"Just tell me who the fuck they are!"

"Fine. It's Keith, Blake, Kellyn, and Kate."

I froze. He just named almost all of my friends. They...they were related to me...

I finally snapped myself out of it. This has to be a joke. It just has to be. I let out a growl. "How do I know you're not lying!"

He took out a small book and held it out to me. I took it from him and started to flip through it. I was shocked. There were pictures of my family and me...Kellyn and me...Kate and me...Blake... and the one of me and Keith together...then all of us together with our families...I can't believe it...

"I have...family." I couldn't help but smile. After all this time I never knew I did have family.

"I figured you would be happy." Red Eyes said smiling,

I dropped the book and hugged him taking him by surprise. "Thank you for showing me that."

He shook off his shock and hugged me back. "Your welcome. I figured you might as well be told that you have relatives."

I broke out of the hug, remebering something that he had said earlier.

"Wait what do you mean escape?"

"You're not as sly as you think. I saw the cut metal and your unseathed knife beside it." He smirked and I felt my face turn a little red. "Your planning on escaping aren't you?"

I let out a sigh. He caught me. "Yeah."

"Here let me help you then." He then kicked the metal as hard as he could, the sound of him making contact with the metal sounded throughout the room. Finally by the second time he kicked it, the metal gave away and made a doorway. "There you go. A way out of this hell."

I looked at the doorlike metal and then back at him. I kissed him on his cheek, causing his face to turn red. "Thank you!"

I sat down on the metal floor and grabbed my knife. I quickly sheathed it and went through the hole. I was met with the icy breeze as I fell. I was shocked. Weren't we in Almia Castle? Why the heck were we suddenly in the sky? Anyway the Earth was rising higher and higher to meet me as I fell. Lucky for me trees were everywhere. Just as I was falling I managed to grab a thick branch. Using the branch I pulled myself up on it and jumped from branch to branch until I was safely on the ground. I looked around and examined my surroundings with confusion. It seemed really peaceful and in the distance I heard a sound of rushing water. I started to make my way through the trees, making sure to avoid the vines and thornbushes as I did.

* * *

Red Eyes's Pov

I felt my face turn red after she kissed my cheek. I watched her grab her knife and jump out of the doorway metal. As she fell I couldn't help but feel worried. I knw I've got a crush on her, but seriously she can take care of herself. Suddenly I heard footsteps coming this way and I quickly pulled the metal back into the wall. I stood in front of it, my arms crossed against my chest. I looked at the door and saw Blue Eyes and one of the Magma members with her.

"Mr. Red Eyes sir. We heard some commotion in here and were wondering if you were okay." He told me.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Just got a little angry at our prisoner." I lied.

I saw Blue Eyes give me a disbelieving look. I saw her examine the room and I knew that she noticed that Summer wasn't even here.

"Alright. If say you're okay you must be. I'll let the boss know." The Magma grunt shrugged.

As soon as the grunt was out of an earshot, Blue Eyes shot me a glare. She stalked over to me, anger and distrust in her eyes. "I know she escaped. And all you're doing is covering for her. All I have to say to that is you better hope Jack doesn't find out about what you did."

I gulped. She knew..she knew that I helped Summer escape...

"Please don't tell Jack! He'd kill me, which I don't care about, but he'll end up killing Summer as well! Please! I don't want her to die!" I begged in desperation.

The fuck is wrong with me! I guess it's not a crush anymore, I'm actually in love with Summer. I saw Blue Eyes flash me a smirk.

"So I guess you've got a crush on that Minami girl. Too bad she's gonna turn out to be just like her father." She smirked.

I clenched my fists in anger. "No she won't! She's nothing like tha heartless bastard!"

"Whatever. Just watch your back because once Jack knows...you're as good as dead." She growled, stalking out the room and slamming the door behind her.

I growled. I could care less if Jack kills me..it's Summer I'm mostly worried about. I hope she can survive what Jack has planned.

* * *

Summer's Pov

At around midnight I guess, I made it to the stream of water. I now found myself on a path that I recognized. I smirked and looked around, realizing I was close to the Ranger Union. I walked inside the familar building. Once inside I noticed that it was really dark, giving a shrug I went up the escalator and to mine and Ben's room. I quietly opened the door and crept inside, noticing Ben was already asleep in his bed. I managed to make Eevee wake up and she looked at me in confusion. Realizing it was me, she jumped into my arms and began to lick my face in excitement. I got her off of me and placed her back down on the bed, making sure to wipe her slobber off my face.

"Yeah, hey to you as well." I muttered before kicking off my shoes and climbing into the bed.

I soon fell fast asleep, no longer able to stay awake.

* * *

**Ben:That was a lot.**

**Kate: I agree.**

**me: Why the heck are you guys still here!?**

**Kellyn: Because we wanna annoy you.**

**me:You're doing a great job at it.**

**Solana: Yeah, it's our life calling.**

**me: I hate you guys.**

**Keith:Yet you write fanfictions about us. **

**me:*rolls eyes* whatever. Just get out.**

**Ben:Why?**

**me: Just do it if you value your lives!**

**Kate:Why?**

**me:If you don't get out in about 3 seconds I'll get Summer in here to force you out!**

***They leave.***

**me:Thank Arceus. They can be annoying. Anyway. REVIEW~**


	27. Chapter 27

Summer's Pov

_BAM!_

I instantly shot up in my bed, nearly knocking Eevee off of it in the process. Knowing that it couldn't be good, I quickly grabbed my shoes and put them on. I heard Ben stirring as well.

"The heck was that?" He asked sleepily.

"An explosion." I answered, causing him to open his eyes wide.

He looked over at me in shock. Ben jumped up and gave me a big hug.

"Summer! You'll never believe how worried I was about you!" He cried.

I broke out of his embrace, glaring at him. "Yeah, yeah. I'm back so what? We've got more important matters to deal with!"

He nodded and started to put on his uniform. Ignoring the fact that he wasn't dressed, I walked outside our room, Eevee by my side. I could smell smoke from the explosion, filling me with worry. I ran up the stairs, and once I reached the top I went stiff. I saw Keith lying against the wall in a bloody mess, barely breathing at all. The only sign that proved to me he was still alive was that his chest rose and fell with every breath he took. Taking notice of this scene I took charge of the situation.

"Solana! Lunick! Get him to the Medic Room!" I commanded, thrusting my arm to the left where a pair of stairs awaited.

They looked over at me in shock and happiness, before nodding their head. The two of them picked him up, both of his arms around their shoulders. I watched as they helped him over to the stairs to get to medical attention he so desperately needed. Once they were gone I faced the villains who had caused the explosion, a growl coming from me. I clenched my fists tightly that I was at the point of drawing blood by accident. Facing me with a smirk on his face was Ice...some admins were accompanying him as well.

"Summer Minami. So Blue Eyes was right...you had escaped." He said.

"Well what'd you expect me to do! Sit around and let Jack kill me!?" I asked sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes at me in annoyance. "So predictable. Your father already knew you would escape. So he made a back-up plan."

I raised an eyebrow at him in confusion. "What _back-up plan_?"

"Do you remember Darkrai?" He questioned.

I froze a little. "You don't mean..."

He smirked at me, knowing he's got me pinned. "Exactly. Right at this moment, he's on his way to look for you. And he won't stop at nothing until he gets rid of you and your friends."

I didn't know what to think right now. The Darkrai he was talking about was the most devious creature in all of humanity. He puts Jack to shame...that's how bad he is. Wait he's not bad...he's pure _evil_. I felt Ben gently grab my hand but I moved my hand away from his. I glared at him, my body trembling with anger.

"Darkrai has been sealed for years now...why the fuck would he want to release him!?" I demanded.

He gave me another smirk and brushed his bangs out of his face. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Solana and Lunick had returned. I looked over to them, only to see Kellyn slowly creeping up behind ice. I couldn't help but smirk. "Predictable am I? Well lets see how predictable you think I am."

Kellyn grabbed Ice's hands, pulling them behind his back. He then moved over to a wall before throwing him at it, causing cracks to appear where his face had struck at it. The male quickly turned around, a little shocked at the sudden attack. I lunged at him, making Ice figure I was going for a punch. He grabbed my hand, and I gave him a smirk. Oh bad call on his part. He looked at me, knowing I had something planned. Unfortunately for him, I'd managed to grab my knife and conceal it from view during the distraction. I used my free hand and shoved the knife as far as I could into his stomach, causing him to gasp in surprise. I drew the knife from him, and watched him fall onto his knees. The blade tip was mostly covered in his blood and I ignored the fact that it slid down the rest of the knife to my hand. I could feel the blood starting to cover my hand. I looked down at Ice who had wrapped his arms around his injuried stomach, trying to reduce the amount of blood he was losing. He was lucky I hadn't aimed any higher. He coughed up some blood, and looked up at me. I picked him up by his collar, bringing him to eye level.

"Now what were you saying about me being predictable?" I growled.

He looked back at me with a scared expression, I threw him across the room. He ended up slamming into the wall and slumped against it, trying to recover from all the pain. "What are you guys here for!?"

"W-we came to get the prince t-tears." He choked past the blood.

I looked at him, a sharp look in my eyes. Oh I wasn't gonna take this bullshit without a fight. "Is anyone getting them?"

It took a while but he finally managed to answer my question. "B-Blue Eyes is. Red Eyes couldn't come because he just r-refused to. So it's basically only her."

I growled. "Sven! Tie him up!"

Sven rushed over to Ice, Kate grabbing a chair for the villain to be tied to. He worked swiftly and soon Ice was tied to the chair. I looked over at Lunick, who seemed to be trembling with fear.

"Lunick! Help the others keep a close eye on him!" I commanded.

He gave me a nod and I ran up the broken escalator up to the top floor where the prince tears were. As soon as I got there I saw Blue Eyes taking the gems.

"What do you think you're doing!" I growled, causing her to drop the gems in surprise.

She turned around to face me, and flashed me a smirk. "I knew he let you escape. I guess you're not as pathetic as I thought."

I was holding back all the anger I could. It was hard for me to not just attack and kill them right now. "Leave the Prince Tears alone."

She placed a hand on her hip, sending a glare my way. "And who's gonna stop me?"

For some reason that caused me to snap. I ran at her and punched her with full force, nailing her straight in the face. She staggered back, before charging at me. She swung punches at me from left to right. I moved myself left and right, avoiding all of her punches. Finally as she threw one aimed at my chest, I dodged it and grabbed her arm. I then twisted it close to a breaking point, causing her to flinch in pain. I kept a firm grip on her arm, and flipped her. I placed my foot on her stomach, pressing it against her as hard as I could. I heard her let out a gasp in pain, but I continued to put pressure on her.

"I'm only gonna ask this once..._Where is Red Eyes?_" I growled.

"He's b-back at our hideout! H-he didn't wanna c-come with u-us." She managed to say.

I soon heard footsteps but kept my gaze on Blue Eyes.

"Summer?! What are you doing!?" By the voice I could tell it was Ben.

"Stay out of this Ben!" I snapped, turning to look at him.

Well taking my gaze off of Blue Eyes was a mistake. She managed to some how get my foot off of her, causing me to do a backflip so I wouldn't hit the floor. I landed on the ground a little way still from Ben. I let out another growl as I faced Blue Eyes, who was beside the Prince Tears. I ran at her and managed to tackle her. Unfortuantely for the both of us we smashed into the window, shattering it. We ended up flying out the window, shards flying outside as well.

"SUMMER!"

The two of us hit the ground with a lot of force. I'd managed to get up, despite the pain I was feeling. I looked down at Blue Eyes, who was pretty much motionless. She was still breathing I could tell that much. I heard fast footsteps and soon found myself in yet another hug by Ben.

"You scared the living heck out of me!" Ben exclaimed, tightening his embrace on me.

I didn't know what to say. I just stayed silent, and Ben finally let go of me. He looked into my eyes, I looked away from him. My face was starting to turn red. The others soon joined the two of us, Lunick was dragging Ice right behind him.

"Hey! Someone come tie her up as well!" I ordered.

Wendy walked foward and grabbed Blue Eyes by her collar before dragging her into the Union. I suddenly fell on my knees, becoming to dizzy to stand. Ben was at my side in an instant, and I heard Wendy stop.

"Summer! Summer! Are you okay!?" I heard Ben question me worriedly.

I didn't have the time to answer him, the dizziness was giving me a spliting headache. I put a hand to my head, trying to keep myself conscious. I was failing horribly and I finally passed out. All I remember was hitting the ground and then becoming unconscious.


	28. Chapter 28

Summer's Pov

_Darkness surrounded me once again, but now I wondered if I was dead. I don't even remember much. Just that I flew out a window, hit the ground, and passed out minutes later because I felt dizzy. This place was cold and it didn't help that the temperature kept falling. What was happening? Suddenly an icy chill blew past me, causing me turn around. I saw piercing red eyes glaring at me which reminded me of the ones I saw when I'd first found my parents dead. I growled._

_"What do you want Darkrai?" I growled._

_I heard no response as it continued to glare at me. Finally after a while it said some words that I knew oh to well. "You're next."_

_Suddenly a picture of Blane went across my vision and I felt my heart shatter at the sight of him. I fought back the fear and let loose the anger, clenching my fists as I did. _

_"That'll never happen!" I snapped. "I won't let you hurt anyone else!" _

_No one should have to go through that much torture. The torture of experiencing that pain and even the heartbreak when you find them in that condition. _

_"You hear me! I swear on my life!" I snarled. "I won't let you hurt anyone!" _

_The pokemon looked back at me, no emotion showing. "Watch your back Minami...you never know when I might strike..."_

_With those last words, the pokemon disappeared and I coud feel the temperature starting to go back to normal. I sighed and rubbed my hands against my arms, in an attempt to get rid of the coldness that I could still feel. What did he mean? I felt the darkness around me start to fade as I gained consciousness._

I opened my eyes, only to be nearly blinded by the harsh light of the sun. I groaned as I sat up, placing a hand on my head. I felt pain burn through me along with an icy shiver. I took my hand away and looked around, only to find myself in the medic room with Keith. He was sat up in his bed, casting his gaze toward the window when he suddenly heard me. Keith looked at me and smiled. He was bandaged and apparently had a broken arm. How did I miss that? He got out of his bed and limped over to me. Keith pulled a chair by my bed and sat in it, looking at me in interest. I raised a brow at him in confusion.

"Can I help you?" I questioned him.

He shook his head. "Na. It's just been pretty boring here all alone since the others left to go to Pueltown."

"Pueltown? Why'd they go there?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Said there was a explosion and a huge fire there."

My eyes widened in shock. A fire _and _an explosion? Oh this can't be good. I jumped out of the bed and bolted toward the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Keith called from behind me.

I ignored him and kept running, wanting to reach Pueltown so I could see what was going on. Soon I ran into the forest only to be met with the smell of smoke, blood, and gasoline. Yep. This fire was purposely started. I shook my head. Why does this not surprise me? I sighed and continued on, taking notice of the burning branches and fallen ones. I soon saw an unmoving body lying on the ground, bloody and had gashes on them. Their guts spewed out everywhere. I swear if I was someone else I would throw up, but I'm use to seeing this. I could feel the heat becoming intense as I progressed on. Ah. This must've been where it had started, or at least was created. I growled, this place was probably gonna burn down if I don't do something about it. Soon I came to Pueltown, where it was just as bad. The place was up in smoke, everything ws burning. My gaze swept the place, taking in every detail. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around, only to come face to face with Kate.

"Kate?" I questioned.

She smiled. "Hey Summer."

She then turned serious, worry flashing in her eyes. "Summer. Something happened and you're not gonna like it."

"What happened?"

"Turns out an admin came here and bombed the place. Pluse something came in and started to control Ben."

I froze. Ben. He's been possessed by Darkrai...Darkrai was making him do all these horrible things. How did I know it was Darkrai? It's because the Ben I know would never do this. He wouldn't kill people. But wait. What about the admin? Had he been possessed as well or did he cause the fire at his own will? I shook my head. I had more important matters to deal with. I'll figure out the rest later on.

"Where is he now?"

"He's in the harbor with some little girl. Probably no older than 6. Lunick and Solana are trying to snap him out of it."

That wasn't going to work. I know Darkrai better than anyone and in order to drive him away, I need to bring back happy memories. Let's hope we've got enough to bring Ben back.

"Alright I'll get on it. But you should know there's been a fire started in that forest and there's a dead body as well."

Kate gulped and her eyes shone with fear. "D-dead body?"

I raised a brow at her. "Yeah. Dead body. You're not scared are you?"

She shook her head, fear in her voice. "N-no."

I nodded and she started to walk toward the forest. Is it just me or does she seem to be scared of dead bodies? Huh. I'll need to remember that when she gets on my nerves. I smirked to myself and ran toward the harbor, passing dead bodies along the way. Seems like everyone was in the way of the bomb or was close to the explosion. I shook my head and ran even faster, praying that Kate would put out that fire. Suddenly I heard a loud crash and suddenly Kellyn went flying backwards, knocking me on the floor. Kellyn opened his eyes and got up, from the way he looked I could've sworn he got knocked around a few times. Darkrai's stronger than I thought. Kellyn had cuts all over his body, some badly enough that they started to bleed.

"You get smacked around enough?" I joked, causing him to roll his eyes. "Hey. You need to go help Kate put out the fire."

He looked at me in confusion as I started to stand. "The one in Pueltown? I think that's gonna take more than two people to extinguish that."

"No you idiot. I mean the one in the forest."

"There's one in the forest?"

I fought back my urge to slap him, but couldn't help but wonder if he had any sense at all. "Yeah. Like I said before Kate's already there. She's either throwing up at the sight of the dead body or trying to put out the fire. Not sure which though."

He snickered a little. "I think it would be both. Kate's horribly scared of a dead body. You know when Kincaid died?"

I nodded, not sure or caring where this conversation was going. All I know is that he better get to the point fast, because everyone and everything around us is dying.

"Well, when we were being assigned our places she wouldn't step a foot outside until Kincaid's body was gone." Kellyn smirked.

Kincaid's body was outside? I guess I missed it. No wonder the smell of death was there.

"Whatever. Just get in that forest and help her." I commanded.

He shrugged before leaving. I sighed. I don't understand them at all. I shook my head and continued on. Once I'd reached the end, I saw a little girl on the ground, Ben/Darkrai standing over her. The girl trembled with fear as she looked up at my partner. I noticed Solana unconscious on the ground against a wall. Lunick growled and clenched his fists. No matter how angry he tried to seem, I could tell he was worried. Ben/Darkrai pulled out a gun and cocked it. The young kid clenched her eyes closed, her body still shaking. Just as he was about to pull the trigger I distracted him.

"Ben!" I yelled, causing him to look up.

Everyone turned toward me and I saw hope flash into her eyes. Lunick smiled at me, Ben/Darkrai smirked at me and dropped his hand by his side. This wasn't definitely the Ben I knew.

"Ah. Summer Minami. So nice to see you after such a long time." Darkrai smirked.

"Let go of Ben and get out of here." I growled.

He shook his head, making a sound of disapprovement. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Now what fun would that be if I can't cause any horror or pain?"

"You _are _the pain! You take the lives of people and basically rip out the parent's hearts when they see their kids are dead!" I retorted.

"Oh? I rip out their hearts do I? How about we see what would happen if I really did rip out a heart?" He questioned, picking up the small child.

No. H-he wouldn't...Why did I say that? The girl struggled in his grasp, but it was useless. She was gonna lose her life and she knew it.

"Ben please! If you can hear me stop him! Don't let him take the life of a child!" I begged.

I started to wonder if Ben was just to far gone for me to reach him. Maybe I actually lost him.

(**Hey this might get _really_****gruesome. I advise you people with weak stomachs to skip this. But if you like that kind of stuff read on. Please read at your own caution. I'm warning you now.)**

Finally in one swift movement he plunged his hand deep inside he small chest and ripped out the beating organ. I heard Lunick gasp and I swear I swallowed my heart. The kid was dead, but I should've realized he wasn't through with her. A giant hole was in her chest where her heart use to be. Her heart beat slowly in his palm and he threw it on the ground. He gave me a sick amused look at my horror. He grabbed her in a firm grasp before ripping her head completely off and I swear I heard Lunick start to throw up. I stood there in complete horror, my body trembling with shock. I saw part of her spine sticking out. Her face held a scared emotion, and I knew it would stay that way for a while. I can't believe this is happening. He then dropped the head and it started to roll. Oh man. I felt so sick to my stomach, I'm surprised I haven't thrown up yet. Darkrai threw the child behind him, making her body hit the water with a splash. Blood started to form at the surface. I let out a low breath, not even realizing I'd held it in.

**(Alright it's over.)**

"Ben! You've gotta fight him!" I yelled. "You can't let him win! Fight him!"

* * *

Ben's Pov

I could see darkness surround me. I didn't understand what was happening. I walked around for a while until I heard Summer's voice.

"Ben...hear...don't let him take...the life...child..."

It was hard for me to hear what she was saying. I ran toward the sound of her voice, but was unable to find her.

"SUMMER!" I yelled as loud as I could.

I couldn't find her and I was beginning to get worried. Summer. Where are you?

"Ben...you've gotta...fight...can't let...win...fight him..."

I walked a little further, praying that I would be able to hear what she was saying.

"Please...fight..."

It was getting hard, her voice was barely audible. She sounded like she was close to crying. No. No! What was this guy making me do!? I don't want Summer to cry! She's been through enough in her life! Summer doesn't need anymore sadness! I felt all my anger build up inside me, getting stronger and stronger as it coursed through my veins.

"Grr. WHY ARE YOU MAKING HER SUFFER!" I snared.

* * *

Summer's Pov

I felt tears starting to come into my eyes. I've got to figure a way out how to bring him back. Suddely I saw Ben fall onto his knees, gripping both sides of his head. I took one step toward him, hope filling inside my chest.

"Ben?" I asked with a hopeful tone.

"S-Summer!" He said, looking up at me.

Ben! He wasn't gone! I ran over to him and fell beside him, wrapping my arms around him in a tight hug. I could feel the heat rise off of him, but I ignored it. I was just happy the _real _ Ben was back. He broke out of our hug, his face red as he looked around. I saw horror flash across his face, as he saw all the blood and smoke. He looked at me in worry and shock.

"D-did I do all this?" He asked me.

I shook my head, gently brushing a bang out of my face. "No Ben. None of this was your fault. It was Darkrai's."

"B-but. He was controlling _me_." He replied.

I placed both of my hands on either of his shoulders, staring into his brown eyes. "Ben. He did control you, but everyone knows that it wasn't the real you. All of us know you'd been under someone's control. I know you wouldn't have done any of this."

He sighed and looked toward the ground. I knew he still didn't believe me, so I did the one thing I thought would get the point across. I placed a finger under his chin and lifted his face so his gaze met mine. I then leaned it and gently brushed my lips against his. I felt him tense for a little bit, before he relaxed into the kiss. I finally pulled away and saw a look of happiness and trust in his eyes.

"Now do you believe me?" I questioned with a slight joking tone.

He nodded as he tried to find his breath. "Y-yeah. I believe you."


	29. Chapter 29

Darkrai's Pov

Damn girl! She ruined my plans! I need to get rid of her and her pesky friends before they ruin anything else! Those rangers haven't seen anything yet.

* * *

Summer's Pov

"I-I believe you."

I couldn't help but smile at him, glad that he believed me. If he hadn't I'd probably have to knock it into his head, and trust me it wouldn't have been pretty. I started to stand, Ben following my actions. I looked over to where the bloody dead girl laid. How's her mom and dad gonna cope with this? Lunick was standing up and turned toward us, stray tears rolling down his face.

He walked over to us, wiping away his tears and was filled with new confidence and determination. I nodded. "We need to stop this fire before it causes anymore damage than it already has."

They nodded and we took off toward the forest. The smoke in the air wasn't as thick as before, showing off the success of Kellyn and Kate. That's when I realized I had no idea where Solana and the others were. I don't know what happened to them nor where they were.

Shit. That's just perfect. The only people I knew where they were was Ben and Lunick, who were with me, Keith was at the Ranger Union, Kate and Kellyn were in the forest somewhere. That's about it. Suddenly my styler rung and I answered it. It was Rhythmi.

"What."

"Summer. Do you know what happened?"

"No, do you?"

"I'm being serious."

"So am I."

"Ugh. Whatever. Summer, turns out there's more fires than just where you guys are at."

Ben joined our conversation. "What do you mean Rhyth?"

"I mean, this wasn't a one destination disaster. There's been reported out breaks of fires from some other places and as well as more than a thousand deaths. If we don't stop them the whole world's population will be demolished!" She exclaimed.

"Well what do you want us to do!? We've already got this one that's already spread through Pueltown and is possibly spreading toward Vientown and Altru, while it's tearing through Pueltown!" I snapped back in anger. "Besides. Keith is back at the Ranger Union in pain from what that jackass Ice had done to him!"

"I know that Summer! Wait-have you put out the fire in Pueltown?"

"No, I don't think so-

"How do you not know!?"

"Damn it Rhyth! We just got back from experiencing a very excruciating death! What do you expect!"

"There was a death! Why didn't you stop it!"

I was getting furious now. What was wrong with her! "We couldn't! Darkrai was controlling the person who was killing them and I just couldn't stop him in time! Look. Are you hear to help us or just bother the fuck out of us? If it's the second one, you're gonna be in a lot of pain when I get back."

"Alright, alright. The death's over and done with-

"It certainly won't be the last one that's just as bad."

so now try and put out that fire. And see if there's any survivors."

I ended the call and looked around. Ben looked at me in confusion. "So what are we gonna do?"

"I'm gonna head into Pueltown and check it out." I replied, starting to head off. Ben suddenly grabbed my arm and I turned around to face him. I raised a brow at him.

"No way Summer. There's no telling what could happen in there."

"Ben. There's more important things to worry about than my safety."

"No there's not, Summer. I'm worried about you and I just don't want you to get hurt. There may be more of those Team Darkness chumps in there, just waiting to jump and kill you. I'm coming with you."

"No your not. You need to stay here and help Kate and Kellyn with this fire."

"Summer, there's no way around it. I'm. Coming. With. You."

I looked into his eyes, a fierce and blazing determination shining in them. I looked toward Pueltown before looking back at him. "There's no way around this is there?"

He shook his head no in response and I sighed. "Fine. You can come with me but just watch your back."

"What about me?" Damn. Forgot he was with us. I looked at Lunick. "What do you want me to do?"

"You can do whatever you want."

Oh I shouldn't have said that. I saw his eyes immediately lit up. "So I can run around here naked with a condom stuck up my ass while singing the hokey pokey?"

Ben started at him in disbelief and face palmed soon after. I on the other hand wanted to strangle the fuck out of him. I mean, who chooses this kind of moment to be a complete idiot!? Oh that's right. Apparently him.

"So...can I do it?"

I held up my hands, not caring anymore. "You know what? You can jump off a cliff for all I care and I seriously mean it. Just whatever you do don't get in anyone's way."

I started to walk off and Ben ran after me. I swear I want to kill him. I wanna strangle him until he busts. I growled. Ben sighed. "Summer, he's just not worth it. We both know that."

I sighed. "I know Ben, but I can't help it. He just wants me to kill him. I know it."

Ben rolled his eyes, a smile on his face. I don't see what was funny. I was being fucking serious. The smell of blood, smoke, flames, and gasoline continued to rapidly fill the air. It was getting hard to breathe and suddenly I was hit back with a memory when something like this had first happened.

Boyleland

The only difference was that their was no flames and gasoline. Blood yes but not this much.

* * *

Ben could tell by the look on Summer's face that she was thinking about what happened in Boyleland. He sighed. "Summer, do you think we should split up for a little bit?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him. "Hm? Oh, I guess."

Truth was Summer couldn't stop thinking about Red Eyes for some reason. She didn't want Ben to know that though. Ben looked at her in worry. "Summer are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just in thought." She replied.

Ben wasn't convinced. Something was up and he knew it. "If something's bugging you, you can tell me."

She nodded. "I know. This is just something that I don't wanna share."

It was true. Red Eyes always was in her head. She didn't know if it was from a crush, which she was certainly sure it wasn't, or just because they had been childhood friends. But whatever the reason, he was stuck in her head and she couldn't do anything about it.

"If you're sure." Ben sighed and started to walk off. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. Why wouldn't she tell him what was wrong? He could tell something was, so why did she deny it? Ben wasn't paying attention to where he was going. He could've walked into the water and he still wouldn't have noticed.

That was how distraught he was. How could she not trust him? They were partners and friends! There was no reason to keep it hidden. Ben looked around and his mind soon snapped back to the task at hand. Putting out the Pueltown Fire. He knew he needed water...but he hadn't seen any water pokemon to help him.

Ben kept thinking and thinking until the solution hit him. There was a Bibarel nearby the entrance to the town! He smiled, his worrying thoughts forgotten for the moment, and ran back toward the forest. The teen looked around, trying to find any sign of the pokemon.

"Bibarel!" A pokemon cried.

He ran toward the desperate cry and saw a Bibarel backed up against a tree. The fire was surrounding her and slowly closing in.

"Capture on!" Ben yelled, pressing a button on his styler, drawing the normal/water type's attention to him. He captured the pokemon and commanded an attack. "Bibarel! Hydro Pump!"

The pokemon nodded and a shot out a huge amount of water from it's mouth, putting out the flames all around it. He smiled and the pokemon trotted over to him excitedly. Ben ran off, the Bibarel following after him. The teen ran back into Pueltown, wanting to show Summer. He rounded the corner and he stopped immediately in his tracks.

Summer was there but she wasn't alone. There by her side was Red Eyes. From the looks of it, the two seemed to be kissing. Ben's shoulders dropped and he walked off, disappointment and betrayed. He had really thought Summer liked him but he guessed he was wrong.

Summer was in shock. Jake. Her own childhood friend was kissing her. She quickly regained her senses and pushed him off of her. surprising him. "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

He raised a brow at her confused. "What do you mean Sum?"

"I mean! There's this huge fire spreading everywhere and there's possibly no survivors, yet you come over here and kiss me!"

"Sorry. It's just that...that.."

"It's just what!?"

He looked toward the ground, not wanting to meet her gaze when the words spilled from his mouth. "It's just that I love you."

His words processed through her head and she felt her face turn red. _Damn my human instincts. _She thought bitterly. Summer tried to calm herself down before replying. "How? How the hell are you in love with me? I'm the daughter of a monster."

Jake looked back up at her and took a slight step toward her. "I'm not sure Summer. I just know that I do. Besides. You're nothing like him. You don't have a sick mind like he does. You don't wanna rule and destroy the world. Summer, you wanna protect it. Ever since we were little that's what you always talked about. Being a ranger and kicking evil's ass."

He saw a slight smile cross her face but it quickly disappeared. "It doesn't matter Jake. Sooner or later something's gonna happen and I'll become like him." Her voice softened and she looked at the ground instead of him. "It's already happened twice."

Her nearly killing both Ben and Keith. She was sure that had something to do with her dad. Summer was sure of it. Jake tilted his head, not having had heard the last part. He shook his head and took another step forward. He gently lifted her chin to where their gazes would meet. "Summer, you've got more self control in your body than in my head. I'm sure you would snap out of it before anything bad happened."

He didn't know about what happened, the sudden voices she heard in her head, the darkness that starts to blur her vision, and last of all, the anger that builds. Jake didn't know any of it. It was hard to snap out of them and one of these days she wasn't gonna be able to. "You just don't understand any of it, even if you're my friend."

Jake heaved a sigh. "Would it honestly make you feel better if I give you a hint on something he's got planned?"

Summer raised a brow and moved away from him a little. "It might.."

He couldn't help but smirk. Such a typical Summer answer. "Alright. Here's a hint. Don't let him kill anymore people, the more that die the bigger it gets."

"What gets bigger?"

"Something I hope you guys never meet. And if you do, good luck, you'll need it." He walked off, leaving Summer even more confused.

"Wait! What are you talking about!?" She called after him. He did a backward salute to her, not stopping.

While he disappeared she wondered what he meant. What would get bigger with every death? _Mental note. When I get back to the Ranger Union look up everyone who's dead. _She told herself.

Summer walked around for a little while trying to find any water type to help her put out the flames.

Ben sighed as he put out the rest of the flames. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he watched the beaver pokemon spray water onto a rather medium sized fire. Soon he heard footsteps behind him and he turned around slightly to face them. It was Kellyn. By the looks of it, he'd been pretty busy with the fire.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked.

Ben forced a smile, despite his gloomy attitude. "Yeah, I'm fine. What's the progress on the fire?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I took care of the fire close to Vientown and the ones in Chicole Village."

"That's great. Do you know about Kate?"

"Yep. She's trying to decide whether to help Summer in Pueltown or just continue with the fire in the forest."

"Might as well get the forest done so the fire won't spread any further."

"That's what I told her."

* * *

Kate's Pov

Well the fire was slowly being put out now, but we still had the other one to worry about. I hope Summer had gotten Ben back. As Squirtle finished with it's job I that was hopefully the last one done but with the smoke and other stuff in the air it was impossible to tell. I sighed once and looked up. The sky was completely covered in smoke, making it where nothing was able to be seen.

I started to head toward Pueltown, only to see that not much of the flames had been extinguished. What' Ben and Summer been doing this whole time? "Summer! Ben! Where are you guys!?"

I heard a groan and I picked up my pace, running around a corner. I gasped and stopped in my tracks. There lying on the ground was a small boy, possibly no older than the age of five or six. Why does he get so much pleasure for causing unimaginable pain!? The kid had an eye missing with blood running down his face. Multiple bones were visible as well as his guts and one of his lungs. He was lying in his own blood pool because he was so bloody.

It was obvious he'd been stabbed quite a few times. I was just surprised he was still alive. "H-help m-me..."

The kid outstretched a hand towards me, begging for help. I screamed and soon I heard fast footsteps approaching me. I looked toward the corner and to find it was Summer. "Kate? Why'd you scream?"

I pointed desperately down at the five year old, I presume. Summer looked at me in confusion before walking over to my side, looking down at the boy. "Man. That's one messed up kid."

"H...help.." He begged, staring up at both of us.

"What do you think the chances are that he'll survive if we take him back to the Ranger Union?"

I shook my head. "Probably zip. I mean look at him."

"You're probably right." She knelt down beside him and examined him carefully. "Kate. I need your first aid kit."

I looked at her in confusion and pulled out the white medical box before handing it to her. "Sure, but where's yours?"

"I got mad at Kellyn and threw it at him."

"Why!?"

"He pissed me off." She replied, opening the box and removing the ace bandages. I watched in interest as she stuffed his lung and intestines back into his young body shortly after she had gotten him to sit up. Using one of her hands to hold them in, she used her teeth and pulled some ace bandage out. She wrapped around his waist, around and around she went until finally there was so much on there that I doubted anything would fall back out. She pulled out another strap of it and wrapped it around his head where his missing eye was. Summer then took off her ranger jacket and soon followed with her shirt. I was baffled by that and by the kid's face he was just as shocked. She threw me her shirt and put her ranger jacket back on. She closed the box and handed it to the kid. He looked at her in shock and confusion. "Bite on it. As hard as you can."

The boy hesitated before putting it in his mouth and biting it with what energy he could muster. The ace bandages were still out and lying on the ground beside her. "This is gonna hurt."

We were both confused at first but then I saw one of her hands grip his small arm and I instantly knew what she meant. Summer started to push his bone back into place and his tiny fist clenched from the pain. Tears started to form in his eyes and finally it was all the way in. She grabbed the ace bandage and wrapped it around the spot where his bone had been exposed. She continued to do this with the other ones.

"Go wet my shirt and hurry." Summer ordered. I nodded and ran toward where the ocean was, when I got there I got down on my knees and dipped her shirt. After letting it soak for a minute, I pulled it out and wrung it out. I ran back to Summer and handed her the shirt. Summer used it to gently wash the blood off of him, starting with her face.

"Wow Summer."

"What?" She asked, not moving her gaze from the child she was tending to.

"I mean. You're so violent but now you're different..."

"If you only knew why." She muttered.

"What was that?" I asked, not having had heard her.

Summer didn't answer me, so I didn't press it any farther. Soon the kid's face was clean and she started on his chest. "So kid. What's your name?"

"Joshua." He answered. "And thanks for helping me."

"No problem."

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Summer. And this is my friend Kate."

I smiled and sorta waved to him. He probably doesn't like me because I screamed and didn't help him. Couldn't say I blamed him. I would be the same way. "Hey Kate."

I looked at Summer. "Yeah?"

"Go see if you can find Ben. Tell him to try and find any survivors and bandage them up. We can't afford to lose them too."

Okay. This Summer's scaring me. I hate to admit it but I liked the old one better. I nodded and ran off.

* * *

Summer's Pov

If only she knew why. What could they have planned for everyone that's died? I bet they come and pick them up so they can feed Groudon or Darkrai. After I was done getting the blood off Joshua I stood up and helped him up.

"Well kid. It's been nice knowing you." I stated and turned to walked off. I felt his small hand grab my wrist and I turned a little to look at him.

"Wait! Can I come with you?" Oh no. Not this again.

"Sorry but no."

"Why not?"

"Because if you come with me all that'll happen is that you'll get hurt again."

"B-but what if they come back for me?"

I froze. So it wasn't the explosion that got him. "Who?"

"That man. You know. The one who had the blue hair?"

Matthew? "The guy with electric green eyes?"

"Uh huh. Along with some woman in black."

Susan. What the hell. "Did she say something before she left?"

"Yeah. She heard someone coming and said 'You got lucky' and then ran off. That guy went with her."

"Was it right before I came?"

"Yeah."

I knew these wounds were to fresh. Damn I missed them. I was gonna give them the beating of a life time. They deserved it too. I bent down and helped him up. He was a little shaky, probably from the blood loss. I walked off, dragging the kid with me. I looked around. Was it just me or were the flames getting higher?

I got back to the entrance of the town and pushed the kid towards the base that was stationed there, nearly causing him to fall. He looked back at me in confusion.

"Stay here and I'll come back for you." I ordered and left. I really need to help put out this fire. Finally after a while of searching I found a Blastoise. Thank Arceus. It took about 5 hours but all the fires were all put out. I was covered in burn marks and smoke. I was sweating too from the intense heat that came from the flames. I sighed and wiped the sweat from my brow.

I looked at Blastoise. "Alright you can leave."

The pokemon nodded before walking off. Suddenly my styler beeped and I looked at it. It was a text message from Rhythmi.

_Great job. All the fire in the Pueltown is out. Now find the other rangers and get back here. There's something important I need you guys to do._

_Bitch, who do you think you are? I'll do what I want when I want and you can't tell me otherwise. I don't care that it's important._

I pressed send and started to walk off toward the base. When I got in there, Joshua was backed up against the walls the other rangers surrounding him. "Come on kid. We're not gonna hurt you."

Joshua caught sight of me, limped through them, and hid behind me. They looked at me in surprise, Kate smiled and rolled her eyes. "I'm guessing Joshua's taking a liking to you Summer."

"Or at least a feeling of protection." Solana put in.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm gonna ignore that because I don't feel like putting anyone in the hospital right now."

"Thank Arceus." Kellyn muttered under his breath, causing me to look at him.

"Just because I said I didn't feel like it, doesn't mean that I won't." I growled causing Kellyn to take a step back.

"So who's the kid and what's his deal? Why won't he trust us?" Solana asked.

"His name's Joshua and he's the only survivor I've found. Turns out Susan and Matthew were the ones who injured him. They fled as soon as they heard me coming. And I don't know why. Probably because he thinks you're gonna hurt him like they did." I answered.

"Well looks like we're not the only ones you scare." Kellyn commented and I shot him a glare.

"Strike two. One more and you're outta here." I warned. Kellyn fell silent, scared of what Summer might do to him on that last strike.

"Anyway, who the hell is Matthew and Susan?" I turned to Solana on that.

"Matthew was one of my best friends when I was younger but Susan had managed to turn him on me so now he wants to kill me. They're both admins of Team Darkness."

"You were friends with an admin of Team Darkness?" Kate asked surprised.

I nodded. "Yeah. He wasn't all that bad. Anyway we've gotta get back to the Ranger Union, Rhythmi needs us."

"For what?"

"Don't know, nor care. She's a pain in the ass to me."

"She can be like that, especially when she's shopping."

We started to leave and head toward the ranger HQ. Everything was silent. No pokemon made a noise as we trekked on. It wasn't long until we got there, the whole time Joshua had been beside me. Man. He must really not trust them, cause I was the only one he wanted to talk to. It was pretty noticeable that he was in pain.

Shit. I forgot my ranger shirt back there. Oh well. It's not gonna kill me if I don't have one. We got to the HQ and I led Joshua to my room. I had to go find Professor Hastings. Once we arrived at my door I opened it. Joshua walked in, looked around before looking at me.

"Stay here. I'll be back just gotta go check on something." I ordered. He nodded and I shut the door. I started to head to the meeting room, passing Rhythmi along the way.

"Look who decided to come back." She sneered.

"Go to hell." I scoffed.

I continued to walk until finally I reached the meeting room door. I opened it to see Hastings and some other guy talking. I slammed the door causing both of them to turn their attention to me. The other guy's face turned red and he looked away from me, becoming interested in the walls instead. Hastings smiled. "Ah. Why if it isn't Summer Minami. What brings you here?"

"You know the fire in Pueltown?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes. I'm very aware of it. Why?"

"Because while Kate, Kellyn, Ben, Solana, Lunick, and me were putting it out I managed to find a survivor. It's a kid, possibly five, that goes by the name Joshua. But I have a theory on who, besides Darkrai and Jack, started it."

"Isn't Jack your father?"

"Hell no. He's not related to me, he's nothing like me, and I'm nothing like him."

"Alright then. Who do you think besides them started it?"

I mean who else besides the people who I saw there. It was them and I knew it. "Red Eyes, Susan, and Matthew."

* * *

Keith's Pov

"Well look who decided to come back."

"Go to hell."

I couldn't help but laugh. That was Summer no doubt. Seconds later Rhythmi opened the door looking upset.

"Aw. Is someone upset because they got told off by Summer?" I mocked.

"Shut up Keith." She muttered and walked over to me, starting to change the bandages that were bloody. After she was done I stood up. "Summer was heading toward the meeting room if you wanna see her."

"Na. I'll just go to her room, she and Hastings might be having an important conversation." I replied. I mean with that fire..you never know. I didn't wanna make her anymore mad if she is.

I walked out and headed to her room. I got there and opened the door only to see a bandaged boy there. He seemed nervous and anxious. Was this someone of Ben or Summer? The kid looked up at me and stiffened. I held up my hands, showing him I meant no harm as I slowly approached him. "It's okay kid...I'm not gonna hurt you."

He was shaking now, his body trembling with fear. Before I knew it the kid had limped past me and off down the hall, leaving me confused.

* * *

Joshua's Pov

At the sight of that guy and him being bandaged scared me. Don't ask me how but it did. I limped down the hall, looking anxiously for Summer, or any sign of her. I passed a lot of other people in the hall, all of them asking if I was okay. I was getting even more scared by the minute at the sight of them though.

I attempted to run but only to spread more pain through my body.

There was no response, worrying me now. Where could she be? I started to slow down to a slight walk as I continued to look around. Unfortunately I somehow ended up in a dead end and on a cliff. I had no idea where I was or what to do.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the brat?" I froze. It was them. They've come back like I knew they would. I turned around to be met by the same boy but a different girl. This girl had red eyes and teal hair.

* * *

Kellyn's Pov

I'm so bored. There's not much to do around here and Hastings won't let us go help the others. I don't know why but he just won't. I sighed as I laid on my bed sprawled out. Suddenly something hit me. Something was wrong but I don't know what. I got up on my elbow and looked at Kate, who was busy tinkering with her styler.

"Hey Kate."

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever gotten the feeling that something's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I just got that feeling and whatever's happening. I don't like it."


End file.
